He is my Umma (Repost)
by Yoori Michiyo
Summary: Bagaimana jika jadinya Yunho mendapatkan bayi ketika ia pulang kerja? Kenapa Yunho suka bertengkar dengan Jaejoong? Apa hubungannya Yoochun dan Junsu? Lalu bagaimana Ahra mempersatukan Yunjae ? Lalu Tifanny dan Eunjae apa yang mereka lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Changmin Pair : YunJae, YooSu :-)
1. Chapter 1

Title : He is my Umma / YAOI

Chapter : Prolog/ ?

Author : Ny. Park

Pair : Yunjae, YooSu, ChangKyu, dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

"**LOVE MOMMY " **

Seorang namja berumur 12 tahun berdiri di pintu kedatangan Bandara Incheon. Dengan menghentakkan kaki kanannya. Sambil melirik jam tangannya. Ehm sedang menunggu seseorang eoh?

"Aisshhh! Kenapa Appa lama sekali?" gerutunya.

"Bukankah ia sudah berjanji akan menjemputku. Jika seperti ini lebih baik aku datang bersama Umma bulan depan" katanya lagi.

"MINNNIEE!" Teriak seorang namja tampan yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Ah, Appa! Ini sudah jam berapa ? Aku lelah menunggumu di sini. Perutku pun sudah berteriak memita asupan" omel Changmin kepada Yunho.

"Ah, mianhae" kata Yunho memeluk sang anak.

"Yunnie, kenapa kau berlari cepat sekali. Kakiku sakit sekali" seorang yeoja dengan rambut berwarna blonde. Menggunakan sepatu _high heels_ dan mengunakan pakaian cukup... Sexy.

"Appa, nugu?" tanya Changmin sinis.

"Dia..."

"Ah, yang Appa maksud eoh di telpon" senyum kecut terlontar dalam bibir Changmin. "Sudah ku duga" lirih Changmin yang pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan Ahra menuju mobil.

"Anakmu kyeopta..." kata Ahra.

"Dia salah paham lagi" keluh Yunho.

_Aku memang bukan terlahir sebagai keluarga Jung ataupun keluarga Kim tapi aku menemukan sebuah cinta yang tulus. Sejak aku berada di dekat Yunho Appa dan Jaejoong Umma aku bahagia. Meskipun kedua orang tuaku tidak pernah menginginkanku. Sungguh. Aku mencintai mereka. Selama 10 tahun hidup dengan Umma membuatku tahu bahwa Umma mencintai Appa. Biarlah kali ini aku mengulang kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu. Saat Umma membawaku pergi ke Jepang. Biarkan aku melakukannya satu kali saja, membuat mereka kembali bersama. Walau pada akhirnya aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan berakhir Happy ending atau Sad ending. Tuhan, bantu aku. Satu kali saja. Okey..._

_Jung Changmin_

"Umma" Changmin memanggil sang Umma yang sedang berada di dapur Apartement mereka.

"Eum..." sahut Jaejoong pelan.

"Umma, Minnie ingin Appa" kata Changmin.

"Aigoo! Uri- Minnie waeyo?" Jaejoong mendekati Changmin yang duduk di meja makan menyantap sarapan paginya.

"Umma, Min tau Umma masih sayang dengan Appa-kan" kata Changmin yang membuat Jaejoong terkejut.

"Umma, sekali saja Umma memikirkan kebahagiaan Umma. Jangan memikirkan, Min. Min, baik-baik aja kok" sambung Changmin.

"..."

"Umma, Ahra Ahjumma bukan pacar Appa. Ahra Ahjumma itu sepupu Appa. Bahkan Ahra Ahjumma sudah memiliki suami" jelas Changmin.

_DEG_

"Umma mau ne, maafin Appa. Umma bukankah kejadian itu sudah 10 tahun yang lalu" lirih Changmin.

**PROLOG END**

**Semua FF Yoori bakalan repost di FFN lagi ^^ karena kemarin kena pemberitahuan dari admin FFN jadi Yoori hapus terus Yoori post lagi... hehhehe... Mianhae ne, hilang beberapa waktu ^^ **

**Kalo misalnya FF yoori pada kehapus kalian bisa add FB Yoori : Yoori Michiyo nanti Yoori konfirm ^^. Ini di blog sudah mau tamat FF-nya jadi kalian bisa berkunjung ke Blog Yoori ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : He is my Umma / YAOI

Chapter : 1/ ?

Author : Ny. Park

Pair : Yunjae, YooSu, ChangKyu, dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

"**LOVE MOMMY " **

Seorang namja tampan dengan umur sekitar 27 tahun mengendarai sebuah mobil _sport_ Ferrari warna merah. Dengan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju kediamannya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Jung Yunho seorang Presdir muda yang sukses dengan wajah yang tampan sekaligus memiliki kepintaran dan keuletan yang banyak di gilai oleh yeoja.

Yunho memijat kepalanya yang tidak sakit. Karena hari ini ia begitu lelah. Pekerjaan di kantor-lah yang membuatnya jenuh. Yunho adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Jung. Yunho hanya memiliki seorang nenek yang tinggal di Gwangju. Sementara dirinya menetap di Seoul karena ia harus menjalankan perusahaan keluarganya.

Yunho adalah anak yatim piatu. Kedua orang tuanya sudah tiada. Keluarga yang ia miliki adalah nenek dan kakak dari ibunya yaitu Mrs. Park orang tua dari Park Yoochun yang merupakan Kakak sepupu dari Yunho.

Orang tua Yunho meninggal karena sebuah insiden kecelakaan lalu lintas. Yang mengakibatkan kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Sejak kecelakaan kedua orang tua-nya itulah Yunho berubah menjadi dingin dan pendiam.

_Braakk_

Pintu mobil tertutup. Yunho sudah sampai didepan rumahnya. Kakinya melangkah menuju rumah yang mewah. Langkah Yunho berhenti saat ia menemukan sebuah box keranjang di depan rumahnya. Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Hoekkk...hoek..." suara dari dalam keranjang yang membuat Yunho semakin bingung.

Penasaran namja tampan tanpa yang sulit mengeluarkan suara dan ekspresi itu pun medekati box keranjang itu. Dengan tatapan bingung, Yunho dengan perlahan membuka box tesebut.

_DEG_

Seorang _agyea_ dengan wajah lucu, dengan tangan mungil, kulit berwarna putih dan tubuh yang gemuk. Mata sipit dan bibir tipis. Seketika bayi itu terdiam saat box keranjang itu di buka oleh Yunho. Bayi yang kira-kira berumur 4 bulan itu tersenyum pada Yunho. Yunho yang terpaku dengan bayi yang ada di depan rumahnya.

'_Siapa yang membuang bayi malang ini'_ batin Yunho.

Bayi itu tersenyum lucu kepada Yunho. Yunho mengamati bayi itu kemudian tersenyum kecil. Yunho menemukan secarik kertas yang ada di dalam box keranjang itu. Ada beberapa baju dan juga susu milik bayi itu. Yunho membuka secarik kertas itu

'_Rawat dia dengan baik. Namanya adalah Changmin. Maafkan aku'_

Seketika Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya. Siapa yang berani membuang bayi malang ini. Yunho mengehela nafas panjang.

"Hoek...Hoek" suara tangis bayi yang bernama Changmin itu menyadarkan Yunho.

Yunho langsung membawa masuk Changmin. Yunho berjalan menuju kamarnya. Para maid yang bingung dengan kedatangan tuannya membawa box keranjang yang ntah isinya apa.

Yunho membawa Changmin keatas ranjangnya. Bayi itu masih menangis. Kali ini tangisannya semakin kencang.

Yunho mengendong Changmin mendekapnya dengan erat. "Cup...cup.. _Uljima ne_..." ujar Yunho.

Changmin masih terus menangis. Yunho semakin bingung. "Aiissshhh! Siapa yang membuang bayi ini? Kenapa ia terus menangis?" Yunho putus asa.

"Paman Lie!" Teriak Yunho memanggil kepala pelayan.

"Ne, Tuan Muda" seorang pria setengah baya berlari ke kamar Yunho.

"Paman Lie, ini bayi siapa kenapa di buang di depan rumah eoh?" tanya Yunho yang masih menggendong Changmin.

"Hoeekk...Hoekkk..." Changmin masih menangis sejadi-jadinya. Bayi malang itu menangis dengan wajah yang memerah kali ini.

"Tuan, ini..."

"Yah, ini bayi dan aku tidak tau ini anak siapa?" kata Yunho yang setengah berteriak.

"Hah! Ini paman urus dia aku akan menyuruh Sulli untuk mencari tahu orang tuanya" Yunho memberikan Changmin pada Paman Lie.

"Yak! Tuan..." kata Paman Lie terkejut saat Yunho memberikan Changmin.

.

.

"Cari secepatnya Sulli" ujar Yunho berbicara dari seberang.

"..."

"Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus mencari tahu siapa orang tuanya?" Yunho setengah berteriak.

_Klik_

Yunho mematikan sambungan telponnya. Sungguh ia hari ini begitu lelah. Bagaimana bisa di saat ia lelah, ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang menurutnya adalah sebuah bencana besar baginya. Bagaimana bisa ada bayi di depan rumahnya?

Yunho tidak mau menghubungi pihak berwajib. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya jika media tahu bahkan rekan bisnisnya jika ia menemukan seorang bayi. Pasti banyak media yang akan mengungkit-ungkit masa lalunya.

"HAH!" Yunho menghela nafas panjang.

**Satu Bulan kemudian**

Namja cantik melewati sebuah rumah mewah dengan menggunakan sepeda kesayangannya. Yup, Kim Jaejoong namja cantik berusia 17 tahun yang sedang menduduki bangku SMA ini adalah tetangga dari Jung Yunho. Seorang pengusaha muda sukses.

Jaejoong memang bertetangga dengan Yunho sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Sejak namja dan kedua orang tuanya pindah ke Seoul. Dulu Jaejoong tinggal di Jepang karena sang Appa di tugaskan di Seoul mau tidak mau namja cantik ini mengikuti sang Appa dan Umma-nya.

Selama dua tahun ini Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak pernah akur. Ntah-lah terkadang Yunho yang hanya berbicara sedikit jika bertemu dengan Jaejoong ia akan berbicara panjang lebar namu sikap dinginnya tidak pernah lepas dari setiap ucapan dan tingkahnya.

_Ckiiitttt_

Jaejoong mengerem sepedanya berhenti di depan rumah Yunho. Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya ketika salah satu maid Yunho menggendong seorang bayi, yang menangis.

"Eoh, aegya" pikir Jaejoong. " Kapan Yunho menikah?" gumamnya lagi.

Jaejoong berjalan memasuki perkarangan rumah Yunho. Jaejoong yang masih menggunakan seragamnya akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mendekati maid dan aegya tersebut.

"Nuna, _Baby_ siapa?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Eoh, Tuan Jaejoong ini..."

"Luna, apa Changmin..." Suara Yunho berhenti ketika ia melihat Jaejoong yang sudah mengelus pipi Changmin.

"YAK! Untuk apa kau kemari?" pekik Yunho.

"Ahjussi, ini bayimu eoh?" tanya Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kyeopta..." kata Jaejoong lagi yang sudah menggendong Changmin. Sementara Changmin yang tadinya menangis kini terdiam dalam pelukkan Jaejoong.

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN CHANGMIN?" teriak Yunho yang membuat Changmin takut.

"Hiks...Hiks... Hoeekkk... hoekkk" Changmin menangis kembali.

"Yak! Ahjussi, kau membuatnya takut" kata Jaejoong. "Cup...cup...cup... Uljima ne... Uljima..." sambung Jaejoong menenangkan bayi gempal itu.

"Kau tetangga yang menggangu saja" gerutu Yunho.

"Luna, ambil Changmin dan bawa ia masuk" ujar Yunho dingin dan berlalu menuju mobil yang terpakir di halaman rumahnya.

"Dasar Ahjussi jelek!" ejek Jaejoong.

"APA KAU BILANG?" Teriak Yunho kali ini tatapannya tajam membuat Jaejoong takut dan Changmin kembali menangis.

"Ini Nuna" Jaejoong memberikan Changmin kepada Luna dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih menatapnya.

"Dasar anak kecil" desis Yunho.

Hari ini para maid di rumah Yunho sedang libur karena akhir pekan. Yunho yang sibuk mengurus uri-Changmin karena sedari tadi bayi gempal itu tidak berhenti menangis.

Yunho mengajak Changmin pergi ke taman dekat kompleks perumahannya. Seketika Changmin berlonjak senang ketika ia melihat seseorang yang berjalan membawa belanjaan. Dia, Kim Jaejoong. Namja cantik yang selalu membuat Changmin terdiam seketika.

Yunho yang menyadari perubahan anak angkatnya itu pun melihatke arah Changmin yang melihat Jaejoong. Yup, karena Yunho tidak menemukan keluarga Changmin dengan terpaksa Yunho mengadopsi Changmin sebagai anaknya. Relasi kerjanya dan teman-temannya juga mengetahuinya jika Yunho mengadopsi anak. Biar publik mengetahuinya jadi-lah Yunho terbuka pada semua orang.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Hari ini Mrs. Kim, sang Umma menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke Supermarket untuk berbelanja bahan makanan yang akan di masak hari ini.

"Huff! Pasti umma marah karena pulang terlambat" gerutu Jaejoong yang tak menyadari dua pasang mata kini menatapnya.

"Ma...!" panggil Changmin yang berada di gendongan Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak menyadari jika dirinya di panggil oleh Changmin berjalan melalui Yunho dan Changmin. Karena asik dengan melihat belajaannya.

"MAAA!" Teriak Changmin yang membuat Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eoh..." Jaejoong pun menoleh dan melihat senyuman malaikat si kecil Changmin. Sementara orang yang menggendongnya hanya menatap datar.

"Hello, baby-ah" sapa Jaejoong ramah pada Changmin yang berusia 5 bulan.

Changmin meronta-ronta ingin meminta gendong pada Jaejoong. Yunho yang bingung dengan permintaan sang anak pun akhirnya memberi Changmin kepada Jaejoong yang saat itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya agar Changmin mau digendong olehnya.

"Annyeong, baby-ah" Jaejoong menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Changmin yang membuat Changmin tertawa.

"Omo! Kau makin lama makin lucu, eoh?" Jaejoong kali ini membekap tubuh Changmin.

Tidak tahukah kau Kim Jaejoong ada seseorang yang kau lupakan karena asik dengan Changmin. Yunho yang merasa dirinya di lupakan akhirnya memilih untuk diam. Seketika ia tersenyum tipis melihat Jaejoong yang menciumin Changmin.

"Ahjussi, siapa namanya?" tanya Jaejoong seketika.

"Oh, dia Jung Changmin" jawab Yunho singkat.

"Minnie-ah, kau lucu sekali" Jaejoong gemas kepada Changmin.

"Minnie-ah, bagaimana kau ikut dengan hyung eoh?" tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin.

"Ma...ma...ma..." jawab Changmin sebagai jawabannya.

"Ahjussi, aku boleh meminjam Changmin ke rumah?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Tidak boleh".

Jaejoong pun mempoutkan bibirnya karena tidak boleh membawa Changmin ke rumahnya sementara ia harus pulang karena sang Umma pasti sedang menunggunya.

"Baiklah" jawab Jaejoong. " Minnie-ah, Hyung pulang dulu ne" Jaejoong mengecup pipi tembab Changmin.

Jaejoong memberikan Changmin pada Yunho namun sang anak memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong bahkan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Jaejoong.

"Min-ah, ayo pulang nak" kata Yunho lembut.

"Ma...maa..." Changmin berusaha mengeratkan pelukkannya di Jaejoong.

'_Ma, kenapa aku di panggil ma? Apa aku seperti ibunya? Kira-kira kemana istri ahjussi ini'_ batin Jaejoong.

Yunho memaksa menggambil Changmin dari gendongan Jaejoong. Alhasil bayi berusia lima bulan itu menjerit serta menangis.

"Baiklah, kita ke rumah Jaejoong hyung" kata Yunho putus asa. Changmin menghentikan tangisnya. Jaejoong berlonjak kegirangan karena rumahnya akan sedikit ramai karena kedatangan bayi mungil itu.

Mrs. Kim yang sedang menunggu Jaejoong yang sedari tadi tidak kunjung pulang. Khawatir karena takut sang anak tak kunjung pulang.

Saat Mrs. Kim akan ke luar rumah, ia melihat Jaejoong memasukki halaman rumah. Mrs. Kim mengeryitkan dahinya karena Jaejoong membawa seorang bayi yang ada di dalam. Seorang namja tampan yang mengikuti Jaejoong dari arah belakang.

"OMOOOOO! Joongie, anak siapa dia?" tanya Mrs. Kim setengah berteriak membuat Changmin takut.

"Eoh, Umma. Lucu ne" jawab Jaejoong sekenanya.

"Joongie, kau dapat dimana dia?" tanya Mrs. Kim lagi histeris.

"Ommo! Umma, dia ini anak Ahjussi ini" jawab Jaejoong.

"Eoh, ahjussi" Mrs. Kim melirik Yunho yang ada di samping Jaejoong.

"Ahjussi" Mrs. Kim memukul bahu Jaejoong. " Dia ini Yunho bagaimana bisa kau memanggilnya Ahjussi" kata Mrs. Kim.

"Bukan kah dia sudah tua" jawab Jaejoong polos yang membuat Yunho membulatkan matanya.

"KAU INI..." Mrs. Kim kembali memukul Jaejoong. Sementara Yunho hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Ah, Yunho-ssi masuk-lah kedalam. Mianhae karena rumah kami tidak sebesar rumahmu" kata Mrs. Kim yang mempersilahkan Yunho masuk ke rumahnya.

"Ah! Liatlah baby-ah, umma-ku tiba-tiba saja baik kepada orang sementara anaknya di biarkan saja" keluh Jaejoong kepada Changmin.

"Ma...maa..." sahut Changmin.

Yunho dan Changmin masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Kim. Yunho tertegun dengan keadaan keluarga Jaejoong yang menurutnya penuh kehangatan. Lihat-lah banyak bertebaran foto Jaejoong dan kedua orang tuanya di ruang keluarga.

Rumah keluarga Kim tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Rumah mungil milik keluarga Kim ini-lah yang membuat Yunho terkadang sungkan untuk berkunjung.

Jaejoong sudah duduk di ruang tamu dengan mendudukkan Changmin yang ada di pangkuannya.

Yunho pun ikut duduk sambil memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang menciumin perut Changmin diikuti teriakkan dari si kecil Changmin dan tawanya yang membuat Mrs. Kim ikut tersenyum.

"Ma...ma..." Changmin mengemut jempol tangannya.

"Eum, kau kenapa adik kecil. Kau lapar eoh?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ma...ma..."

"Kenapa dia memanggilku Ma...ma terus?" kata Jaejoong kepada Yunho.

"Kau seperti Umma-nya mungkin" sahut Yunho sekenanya.

"Eoh, bagaimana bisa? Apa Ahjussi sudah menikah tapi aku tidak pernah melihat istrimu" tanya Jaejoong.

"Changmin anak angkatku" jawab Yunho singkat.

"Wah, bagus sekali Yunho-ssi. Selain tampan dan mapan kau mau mengangkat anak" ujar Mrs. Kim dari arah dapur.

"Akuu..." Yunho mulai bingung menjelaskannya karena jujur saja ia sendiri bingung mau menjelaskan dari mana.

"Aku menemukan Changmin berada di depan rumahku, Ahjumma" kata Yunho.

"EOH..."

**TBC**

**FB : Yoori Michiyo**

**Blog : Little Yoori**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : He is my Umma / YAOI

Chapter : 2/ ?

Author : Ny. Park a.k.a Little YooRi

Pair : Yunjae, YooSu, ChangKyu, dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

"**LOVE MOMMY " **

"_**Changmin anak angkatku" jawab Yunho singkat. **_

"_**Wah, bagus sekali Yunho-ssi. Selain tampan dan mapan kau mau mengangkat anak" ujar Mrs. Kim dari arah dapur. **_

"_**Akuu..." Yunho mulai bingung menjelaskannya karena jujur saja ia sendiri bingung mau menjelaskan dari mana. **_

"_**Aku menemukan Changmin berada di depan rumahku, Ahjumma" kata Yunho.**_

"_**EOH..."**_

"Hiks...Hiks...ma...ma...ma... huuwweeee..." Changmin bayi mungil, lucu, dan berbadan gempal ini menangis setelah pulang dari rumah Jaejoong. Yunho membawa Changmin pulang ketika bayi lucu ini terlelap tidur. Tangisan Changmin membuat Yunho panik seketika saat ia sedang sibuk membaca laporan perusahaannya.

"Omo! Cup...cup... Min-ah, waeyo nak?" Yunho mengendong Changmin dalam pelukkannya. Menenangkan sang bayi. Namun Changmin tak kunjung diam. Teringat sang Umma eoh?

Meskipun Yunho belum menikah namun Yunho sudah memiliki aura kebapakannya. Terlihat dari cara ia menengangkan Changmin dan menyayanginya meskipun Yunho sadar bahwa Changmin bukanlah anaknya.

Dulu saat Yunho pulang kerja ia merasa kesepian jika berada di kediamannya. Sekarang rumah itu penuh warna semenjak Changmin berada di rumahnya. Makanya Yunho tidak pernah melaporkan Changmin ke polisi bahkan menaruh kembali Changmin di Panti Asuhan. Yunho paham bagaimana ia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tuanya sejak umur 2 tahun karena orang tua Yunho meninggal akibat kecelakaan.

Yunho tidak lagi sesibuk seperti satu bulan yang lalu. Sebelum Changmin datang dalam kehidupannya. Yunho sekarang selalu fokus melihat perkembangan anak angkatnya itu. Yunho berpikir sama-sama tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua. Bedanya Yunho selalu merasakan kasih sayang meskipun hanya dengan neneknya. Sementara Changmin orang tuanya pun tidak tahu siapa. Itu-lah yang membuat seorang Jung Yunho, Presdir muda yang mau mengasuh Changmin.

"Ma...ma...ma... hiks...hiks..." Changmin masih sesegukkan menangis.

"Uljima ne sayang... Uljima..." Yunho mengelus punggung Changmin.

Yunho keluar dari kamar Changmin, menurunin anak tangga rumahnya. Yunho melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur. Ingin membuat sebotol susu,eoh?

_Ting Tong_

Suara bel rumah memecahkan keheningan. Setelah membuatkan susu untuk sang anak, Yunho melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Changmin masih terus menangis botol susu yang di berikan oleh Yunho ia lempar ntar kemana.

_Clek_

Namja cantik yang sedang menendang-nendang udara kosong menoleh karena pintu rumah Yunho terbuka. Senyuman dari namja cantik itu seketika berkembang. Changmin yang tadi menangis sekarang terdiam melihat sang Umma.

"MINNNIEEE..." Pekik Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah datar.

"Aku kemari karena di suruh memberikan ini dari Umma" Jaejoong memperlihatkan bungkusan yang ia bawa.

Changmin yang di dalam gendongan Yunho meronta-ronta, karena Umma yang ia cari sedang berada di depannya. Bayi mungil ini ingin segera di gendong Jaejoong.

_Hup_

Kini Changmin sudah berada di gendongan Jaejoong. Bayi itu terdiam seketika membuat Yunho mengerutkan dahinya. Sepertinya Yunho tahu bahwa Changmin menyukai Jaejoong.

"Minnie...Minnie..." ujar Jaejoong menciumin pipi gembil Changmin yang membuat Changmin tertawa nyaring.

Yunho jangan di tanya. Ia tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong bersama dengan Changmin. Jung Yunho yang tidak pernah tersenyum kini tersenyum.

Yunho kembali ingat 3 jam yang lalu ia menceritakan semuanya kepada Mrs. Kim dan Jaejoong tetang Changmin. Bagaimana ia menemukan Changmin dan mengurus bayi itu? Yunho juga menceritakan ia tidak akan menaruh Changmin di panti asuhan.

"Masuklah, Jae" Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong masuk. Karena udara di luar semakin dingin. Yunho tidak mau melihat si kecil Changmin akan terkena _flu_.

"Ma...ma...ma...".

"Eoh, kenapa kau selalu memanggilku, ma?" tanya Jaejoong duduk di ruang tamu Yunho.

"Mungkin kau seperti Umma-nya mungkin?" jawab Yunho sekenanya.

"Emmm... Panggil aku hyung ne, baby" Jaejoong sambil mengangkat Changmin.

"Ma...ma...ma..."

"No, Hyung"

"Ma...ma...ma..."

"Hyung".

"Ma...ma...ma".

"Hyung".

"MAAAA...!" Teriak Changmin yang mengejutkan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Sepertinya bayi lucu itu tidak mau memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan _'Hyung'_ dia lebih menyukai memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan _'Ma'_.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu _baby_" jawab Jaejoong pasrah. Yunho hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana Paman Lee?" seorang wanita paruh baya yang berumur 60 tahun itu sedang melakukan percakapan dengan seseorang. Siapa lagi jika bukan Halmonie Jung.

"..."

"Eum, aku harap ia tidak kesepian di Seoul semenjak kedatangannya".

"..."

"Jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi aku" Halmonie Jung menutup telpong di sebrang sana.

"Ha...halmonie?" lirih seseorang dengan wajah cassanovanya.

"Sudah aku bilang Jung Yoochun, dia akan di asuh oleh Yunho. Urusin saja apa mau-mu dengan namja yang sudah membuang anaknya itu. Ingat, Yoochun aku tidak akan menerima dia menjadi istrimu karena ia tega membuang cicitku. KAU PAHAM ITU!" Halmonie Jung meninggalkan Yoochun yang terdiam terpaku.

Yoochun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Su-ie, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kenapa kau tega sekali" lirih Yoochun.

Changmin terlelap di pangkuan Jaejoong. Kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Namja cantik itu menaruh Changmin dalam box tempat tidurnya. Terlihat sekali ia kelelahan setelah menangis.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat wajah Changmin yang terlelap dengan damai. Di telusurinya wajah bayi mungil itu. "Ah, padahal kau lucu sekali. Kenapa orang tuamu tega sekali?" lirih Jaejoong yang didengar oleh Yunho.

"Makanya aku tidak tega menaruhnya di Panti Asuhan" Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar Changmin.

"Setidaknya kau bisa menjadi ayah yang baik, Ahjussi".

"Yak! Sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku ahjussi" pekik Yunho.

"Shhhh...pelan-pelan bicaranya kau bisa membangunkannya Ahjussi" Jaejoong menaruh telunjuk kanannya di depan bibirnya. Menyuruh Yunho untuk berbicara pelan-pelan.

"Se...ti...dak...nya... pang...gil...aku...hyung..." kata Yunho pelan-pelan.

"Ne...ne...ne... ne, hyung" Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan Yunho dan kamar Changmin.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar Changmin disusul oleh Yunho. Setelah seharian bermain bersama si baby Jung itu terlihat wajah kelelahannya.

"Ah-Hyung aku pulang" kata Jaejoong keluar dari kediaman keluarga Yunho.

"Eum..." Yunho hanya menjawab singkat.

"Hyung, apa besok aku boleh kemari lagi?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Asal kau tidak membuat onar saja".

"Aisshhh, ahjussi ini..." gerutu Jaejoong.

"Apa kau bilang KIM JAEJOONG?"

"Tidak ada" Jaejong menjawab dengan masa bodoh. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan berbuat onar. Yah, setidaknya aku bisa bermain dengan Changmin" sambung Jaejoong dengan semangat.

"Aku pulang Hyung..." Jaejoong berlalu begitu saja membuat sang pemilik rumah mendengus kesal.

"Hiks...hiks... Mianhae Min-ah..." Seseorang yang melihat Yunho dari kejauhan. Seseorang yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam mobil.

Tidak ada yang tahu perasaannya yang selalu tertekan oleh keadaan. Tidak ada yang tahu ia merindukan si kecil yang sudah ia kandung susah payah.

"Yunho, aku percayakan Changmin bersama-mu. Mianhae" lirihnya.

"Min-ah, Umma pergi ne..."

Sosok mungil itu kini menaikki seseorang yang sedang tidur. Dengan senyuman yang mengembang, ia membangunkan orang disampingnya. Yup, Changmin kali ini berada di kamar seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Bayi mungil ini pagi-pagi sekali diantar oleh Yunho karena waktu bangun tidur ia menangis dan membuat para maid dan seorang Presdir seperti Yunho bingung harus bagaimana?

Pagi-pagi sekali Yunho mengantarkan Changmin ke rumah keluarga Kim. Untung saja Mrs. Kim sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Changmin yang dibawa ke rumah keluarga Kim langsung terdiam. Membuat Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya.

Mrs. Kim menyuruh Yunho untuk menaruh Changmin di kamar Jaejoong. Karena tiba-tiba saja sekertarisnya menelpon untuk segera ke kantor. Dan akhirnya disini –lah si bayi mungil itu di kamar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang perlahan-lahan membuka matanya karena merasa ada yang memegangi wajahnya. Setengah sadar Jaejoong membuka matanya," hehehhehe... dalam mimpiku pun bayi itu ada di bayanganku".

Jaejoong merasakan ada tetesan yang menetes ke wajahnya. Jaejoong memegang tetesan yang sejenis saliva itu.

"YAKKKKK! JUNG CHANGMIN!"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : He is my Umma / YAOI

Chapter : 3/ ?

Author : Ny. Park a.k.a Little YooRi

Pair : Yunjae, YooSu, ChangKyu, dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

"**LOVE MOMMY " **

**Eh, nggak tau kalo yang baca FF aku sampe banyak banget viewer-nya ^^ . Aku nggak masalah ada SR yang baca FF aku asal ide aku tertuang yang lain lewat aja deh yah **** buat masukkannya untuk para reader yang review dan SR makasih. Salam kenal. Karena yang baca banyak jadi aku buatlah kelanjutannya lagi mumpung ada ide jadi aku tulis aja yeee... Oya, panggil aja aku Yoori ne ^^ nggak usah pake embel2 cukup dengan Yoori... Ehm FF Yoori juga di publish di blog kalian bisa kunjungi : **

** .com**

**Dari pada Yoori banyak rempong sana sini. Yuk marmut kita kita baca :-D **

_**Jaejoong merasakan ada tetesan yang menetes ke wajahnya. Jaejoong memegang tetesan yang sejenis saliva itu. **_

"_**YAKKKKK! JUNG CHANGMIN!" **_

Jaejoong yang terkejut dengan adanya Changmin yang berada di kamarnya seketika terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Sedangkan sang bayi menangis karena terkejut. Mrs. Kim yang mendengar teriakkan Jaejoong langsung bergegas pergi menuju kamar anaknya.

"YAK! KIM JAEJOONG!" Teriak Mrs. Kim sambil menjewer telinga Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Membuat Minnie menangis" sambung Mrs. Kim lagi.

"Au...au...au... Umma..." pekik Jaejoong.

"Hikss... hikss... huueee... ma...ma...maa..."

"Uljima...ne... sayang..." Mrs. Kim mengambil Changmin dan menggendongnya.

"Hiks...hikss...ma...ma..." Changmin merentangkan tangannya agar Jaejoong mengerti bahwa Changmin ingin di gendong oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih memegang telinganya yang panas akibat jeweran Mrs. Kim. Siapa suruh pagi-pagi membuat heboh rumah, eoh?

"Umma, masih membuatkan sarapan pegang-lah Changmin dulu dan tenangkan dia" Mrs. Kim memberikan Changmin pada Jaejoong dan pergi menuju dapur untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Huh, baby kau buat aku terkejut pagi-pagi ini" kata Jaejoong sambil memeluk Changmin.

"Ma...ma..." Changmin sudah tenang dan tak menangis lagi.

Pagi ini di kediaman Mrs. Kim mengalami kehebohan sejak adanya Changmin di rumah mereka. Jaejoong adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Kim. Jaejoong selalu meminta adik pada ibunya. Namun Mrs. Kim sudah tidak bisa memberikan Jaejoong adik kembali karena sewaktu Jaejoong berumur 4 tahun Mrs. Kim memiliki penyakit Kista yang pada akhirnya rahim sang Umma di angkat.

Jaejoong sangat menyukai dan menyayangi anak kecil. Terbukti sekarang Jaejoong mandi bersama Changmin. Si kecil Changmin tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan senyuman kebahagiaan ketika berdekatan dengan Jaejoong yang dianggap sebagai Umma. Salahkanlah wajah cantiknya yang menganggap dirinya adalah yeoja. Poor Jaejoong.

Hari ini sepulang sekolah Jaejoong bergegas untuk pulang. Kalian pasti tahu kenapa Jaejoong ingin cepat pulang. Yup, karena ada Changmin di rumahnya. Tadi pagi Changmin tidak menangis saat ia tinggal justru Changmin bermain dengan Mrs. Kim. Dengan berat hati Jaejoong meninggalkan Changmin. Karena hari ini ia harus sekolah.

Jaejoong menggunakan sepeda favoritnya seperti biasa. Sekolah Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat dan tidak terlalu jauh, yang sedang (tabok saya :-P). Jaejoong berjalan menuju parkiran tempat sepedanya sebelum...

"Joongie...!" panggil seorang namja bermata kucing.

"Eum, Key. Waeyo?" Jaejoong menoleh ke arah sumber yang memanggilnya.

"Kau ingin pulang ?" tanya Key.

Key adalah sahabat Jaejoong. Kemana ada Jaejoong disitu-lah ada Key yang selalu bersama dengan namja cantik ini. Maklum Jaejoong sangat terkenal dengan keramahannya, selain cantik Jaejoong juga pintar loh terbukti selama dua tahun sekolah di Dong Bang High School ia mendapat juara umum.

"Iya, aku harus segera pulang Key. Ada yang menungguku" jawab Jaejoong sambil menuntut sepedanya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke _game center_".

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa. Aku pulang dulu ne. Annyeong" Jaejoong beralalu begitu saja dari Key.

'_Tumben sekali ia menolak ajakkanku'_batin Key.

Yunho sedang asik membaca dokumen-dokumen yang di serahkan oleh Minho sekertaris pribadinya. Sesekali ia mengerutkan keningnya.

_Clek_

Pintu ruangan Yunho terbuka. Menampilkan seorang yeoja dengan rambut panjang sebahu, dan berpakainan... sexy.

"Kau sibuk, yun?" Yeoja yang dikenal dengan nama Tiffany itu masuk ke dalam ruangan Yunho tanpa permisi.

"Kau.." sahut Yunho dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke dokumen yang ia baca.

"Yun, aku..." omongan Tiffany terpotong.

"Jika kau ingin membahas masa lalu lebih baik kau pulang Tiffany-ssi".

"Tapi..."

"Kau yang keluar dari ruangan ini apa aku yang keluar?" sambung Yunho tegas, dan dingin.

"Baik, aku akan pergi" Tiffany melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan Yunho.

Yunho menyandar pada kursi yang ia dudukki memijat pelipisnya yang tidak sakit. Masalah demi masalah datang dalam kehidupannya. Yunho menghubungi sekertarisnya.

"Minho-ah, apa ada _meeting _hari ini?"

"..."

"Aku pulang sekarang " kata Yunho bergegas untuk pulang. Ntahlah Yunho, selama ada Changmin di rumah ia ingin sekali cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya. Apalagi melihat perkembangan Changmin yang begitu cepat.

**YUNHO POV**

Aku memasukki mobilku ke pekarangan rumahku. Aku memakirkan mobilku, aku bergegas keluar dari rumah. Para maid menyambutku seperti biasa. Langkahku berhenti saat aku mengingat sosok si kecil.

"Paman Lee, Changmin dimana?" tanyaku pada Paman Lee.

"Bukannya Tuan kecil ada di rumah keluarga Kim, Tuan".

Aku merenggangkan dasi dan membuka jas yang aku kenakan. Aku lupa jika pagi tadi Changmin aku titipkan kepada keluarga Kim. Changmin selalu saja menangis dan meminta untuk pergi ke rumah keluarga Kim. Bayi mungil itu terlihat senang ketika bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Namja yang suka sekali membuat rusuh denganku ketika bertemu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong terlihat manis dan lucu.

'_Aishhh! Apa yang aku pikirkan manis dari mana eoh?'_gerutu Yunho dalam hati.

Kenapa memikirkan Jaejoong jantungku berdetak dengan kencang. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Hah, perasaan ini.

"Paman, aku akan ke rumah Jaejoong" ujarku pergi keluar rumah menuju rumah Jaejoong.

Aku memencet bel rumahnya. Aku tidak sabar menunggu untuk dibukakan pintu mungil ini.

_Clek_

"Oh, Yunho. Masuklah" Mrs. Kim membuka pintu rumah.

Aku mengikuti langkah Mrs, Kim dapat aku lihat Jaejoong yang sedang bermain dengan Changmin di taman kecil rumah mereka. Gelak tawa si kecil tidak bisa aku bayangkan, ia benar-benar lucu.

"Ma... hehehehhe..." tawa Changmin.

Aku selalu mendengar ia memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan _'Ma'_. Apa Jaejoong sama seperti ibunya?

"_Baby, _siapa yang datang?" kata Jaejoong saat aku mendekatinya. Akhir-akhir ini au jarang sekali bertengkar dengan dia. Biasanya jika bertemu kami bagaikan air dan api.

"Annyeong, Min-ah?" sapaku pada Changmin anakku.

"Ma...ma..." Changmin berbalik memeluk Jaejoong dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Jaejoong.

"Eoh, Min-ah sapa Appa" ujar Jaejoong. Changmin malah mengusap-usap kepalanya ke dada bidang Jaejoong.

"Ma...ma.."

"Wae, _baby_?" Tanyaku yang ingin mengambil Changmin dari gendongan Jaejoong.

"Ma...ma..." Changmin masih mengusap-usap kepalanya pada dada bidang Jaejoong.

Aku dan Jaejoong bingung apa yang dilakukan Changmin. Dia terus saja mengusap-usapkan kepalanya pada dada Jaejoong. Sampai pada akhirnya Mrs. Kim datang.

"Eoh, waeyo?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Ah, Ahjumma ntahlah Changmin dari tadi seperti itu" kataku.

"Oh, kalian ini tidak paham. Dia haus, akan Ahjumma buatkan susuk terlebih dahulu ne" Mrs. Kim masuk kedalam rumah kembali.

"Hyung, duduk-lah" suruh Jaejoong.

Aku dan Jaejoong duduk di bangku taman di samping rumah Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih setia menggendong Changmin yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya di dada bidang Jaejoong. Aku juga melihat sesekali Jaejoong mengecup puncak kepala Changmin. Aku senang melihat tingkah mereka.

**YUNHO POV END**

Mrs. Kim membawakan sebotol susu untuk Changmin dan satu teh madu untuk Yunho dan beberapa makanan ringan.

"Tumben sekali, hyung pulang cepat ?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Yah, semenjak ada Changmin aku pulang cepat".

"Changmin itu bayi yang lucu" sahut Mrs. Kim yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Eum, Kyeopta" kata Jaejoong. Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Berikan susunya pada Changmin" perintah Mrs. Kim menyerahkan botol _dot_ kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memberikan susu itu ke Changmin. Yunho selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jaejoong yang telaten mengurus Changmin. Padahal Jaejoong baru berusia 17 tahun. Senyuman Yunho tak henti-hentinya mengembang melihat dua orang yang ada di depannya.

"Ehmm..." Mrs. Kim berdeham memecahkan kesunyian dari Yunho dan Jaejoong. Karena Mrs. Kim tahu Yunho yang sedang asik memperhatikan Jaejoong dan Changmin sementara Jaejoong yang asik memberikan susu.

"N-ne... Ah-Jumma" jawab Yunho gugup.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" ujar Mrs. Kim yang iseng.

"Hehehehe... Aku suka melihat Jaejoong bermain dengan Changmin" Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Jaejoong memang suka dengan anak kecil terlebih dia adalah anak tunggal kami" Mrs. Kim memperhatikan Jaejoong.

"Eoh, aku juga anak tunggal".

"Benarkah? Lalu dimana orang tuamu?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Mereka sudah meninggal, Ahjumma" lirih Yunho.

"Ah, Mianhae. Ahjumma, tidak tahu".

"Gwenchana" Yunho tersenyum kecil. "Mereka meninggal saat umurku berusia 2 tahun" sambung Yunho.

"Anggaplah, Ahjumma adalah Umma-mu ne".

"N-ne, Ahjumma".

"Mulai sekarang kau panggil Ahjumma dengan Umma. Tidak ada penolakkan, Yunho" tegas Mrs. Kim.

"Eh- N-ne, Ahj- Umma" gugup Yunho.

"Joongie selalu menginginkan seorang adik atau kakak. Tapi Ahjumma tidak bisa memberikannya. Karena sejak umur Joongie 4 tahun rahim umma di angkat karena Kista" jelas Mrs. Kim yang membuat wajahnya terlihat sedih ketika anak semata wayangnya meminta seorang adik.

"Mianhae, Umma" kata Yunho memandang Mrs. Kim.

"YAKKK! APPO!" Teriak Jaejoong.

**TBC**

**Chapter selanjutnya: **

"**Hyung, kapan datangnya?" Yunho terkejut dengan kedatangan Yoochun ke kediamannya. **

"**Pa...pa...pa..." Changmin yang berada di gendongan Yunho. **

"**Dia?" lirih Yoochun. **

"**Hyung, kenalkan dia Changmin. Anakku" senyuman mengembang di wajah Yunho. **

**My FB : Yoori Michiyo**

**My Blog : .com**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : He is my Umma / YAOI

Chapter : 4/ ?

Author : Ny. Park a.k.a Little YooRi

Pair : Yunjae, YooSu, ChangKyu, dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

.

.

"**LOVE MOMMY " **

.

.

"_**Joongie selalu menginginkan seorang adik atau kakak. Tapi Ahjumma tidak bisa memberikannya. Karena sejak umur Joongie 4 tahun rahim umma di angkat karena Kista" jelas Mrs. Kim yang membuat wajahnya terlihat sedih ketika anak semata wayangnya meminta seorang adik. **_

"_**Mianhae, Umma" kata Yunho memandang Mrs. Kim. **_

"_**YAKKK! APPO!" Teriak Jaejoong. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yunho tersenyum seraya menyetir mobil. Pagi ini Yunho habis mengantar Changmin dari imunisasi. Sebenarnya namja tampan ini ingin sekali mengajak Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong harus sekolah akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi berdua dengan Changmin ke rumah sakit.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

"YAKKK! APPO!" Teriak Jaejoong yang mengejutkan Mrs. Kim dan Yunho yang asik berbincang-bicang sore itu.

"Hiks...hiks... Appo!" Jaejoong menangis ketika nipple-nya digigit oleh Changmin. Changmin memang belum memiliki gigi namun ketika di gigit dengan kejutan yang seperti ini membuat seorang kim jaejoong menangis.

"Joongie, waeyo?" Mrs. Kim mengambil Changmin dari pangkuan Jaejoong.

"Hiks...hiks.. Umma, appo" Jaejoong memengang nipple sebelah kanannya sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Jae, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yunho khawatir pasalnya Jaejoong menangis sementara si pelaku utama Changmin malah tertawa.

"Appo, hyung" lirih Jaejoong.

Tanpa di sadari Yunho memeluk Jaejoong. Menenangkan Jaejoong dalam dekapannya. "Uljima ne... Uljima..." kata Yunho.

"_Baby, _apa-in ehm umma-mu _baby_" Mrs. Kim menciumi pipi gembil Changmin sambil membawa si bayi lucu itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

"Kau pintar sekali _baby_" ujar Yunho mengusap kepala Changmin yang kali ini tertidur di samping tempat duduk mobil Yunho yang sedang menyetir.

"Jika bukan kau mana mungkin, Appa-mu ini bisa dapat kesempatan" senyum Yunho berkembang.

"Jika di pikir ia lucu juga eoh? Apa kau mau dia menjadi umma-mu?" tanya Yunho. Sementara yang di tanya malah asik tidur.

"Akan Appa pikirkan" sambung Yunho lagi sambil menatap jalanan kota Seoul.

Yunho menggendong Changmin dalam pelukkannya memasukki kediamannya. Kedatang Tuan besar dan Tuan muda ini di sambut oleh para _maid_. Mereka memberi hormat kepada Yunho yang berjalan menuju ruang tengah rumahnya yang sangat megah.

Langkah kakinya berhenti saat ia mendapati seseorang yang sedang duduk di bangku depan televisi. Senyumannya mengembang saat ia tahu siapa orang itu.

"Hyung, kapan datangnya?" Yunho terkejut dengan kedatangan Yoochun ke kediamannya.

"Baru saja, Yun" Jawab Yoochun.

Changmin mengeliat dalam gendongan Yunho. Menelusupkan wajahnya kedalam dada bidang Yunho. Tangannya masih mencengkram baju Yunho dengan erat. Bangun tidur,eoh?

"Pa...pa...pa..." Changmin yang berada di gendongan Yunho sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya ke dada Yunho.

_DEG_

Yunho dan Yoochun terkejut saat Changmin memanggil _'Pa'_. Sambil menguap kecil dalam gendongan Yunho. Yunho tersenyum girang kala anak angkatnya memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan _'Pa'_. Siapa yang tidak bangga di panggil Appa oleh bayi mungil seperti Changmin.

Yunho mengangkat Changmin ke udara. Changmin yang asik mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Pa...pa...pa" Changmin memanggil Yunho lagi.

_CUP_

Yunho mencium puncak kepala Changmin karena tidak percaya sang anak memanggilkan Appa.

"Hyung, dia bisa memanggilku Appa" Yunho tertawa bahagia.

"Dia?" lirih Yoochun.

"Hyung, kenalkan dia Changmin. Anakku" senyuman mengembang di wajah Yunho.

Tidak tahukah kau Jung Yunho bahwa Yoochun melihatmu tidak suka. Namun ia bahagia karena dua orang dihadapannya yang terlihat bahagia. Yunho yang tidak pernah tersenyum sepertinya ketika bayi mungil itu datang ia selalu tersenyum.

_Ckiiitttt_

Jaejoong menghentikan sepedanya di pekarangan rumah Yunho. Dengan keringat yang masih bercucuran ia berlari masuk ke dalam rumah Yunho.

Jaejoong di sambut oleh para _maid_ yang selalu menundukkan badannya memberi hormat.

"Ah, Tuan Jaejoong. Mencari Changmin eoh?" tanya pama Lee.

"Ne, paman apa Changmin menangis?" tanya namja cantik itu.

"Tidak tuan hari ini sepertinya mood Tuan kecil sedang baik. Sekarang ia berada di belakang bersama Tuan besar".

"Terimaka kasih, paman" Jaejoong bergegas pergi ke halaman belakang rumah Yunho.

"MINNIE...!" Teriak Jaejoong saat Changmin berada di pangkuan Yoochun.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang, Jae" Yunho duduk di salah satu bangku taman di sampingnya seorang namja yang belum ia kenal.

"Ne, hyung" Jaejoong tersenyum cerah seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Changmin yang berada di pangkuan Yoochun meronta-ronta agar Jaejoong segera menggendongnya.

"MAAAA...!" Pekik Changmin dengan lantang dan wajah gembira melihat Jaejoong.

"Min-ah...!" Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

_HUP_

Jaejoong menggendong Changmin yang saat ini langsung memeluk Jaejoong. Changmin langsung memeluk Umma-nya. Sementara Yunho dan Yoochun tersenyum melihat aksi ibu dan anak itu.

"Hyung, katanya kau akan ke kantor. Jika begitu aku akan membawa Changmin ke rumah, eoh" kata Jaejoong memecahkan keheningan. Karena sejak melihat adegan ibu dan anak itu Yoochun dan Yunho tidak ada yang bersuara.

"Eum..."Yunho mengangguk-angguk.

"Eoh, Hyung siapa dia?" Tanya Jaejoong yang melupakan keberadaan Yoochun.

"Jae, perkenalkan dia Yoochun kakak sepupuku" jawab Yunho.

"Ah! Annyeong, hyung. Jaejoong Imnida" sapa Jaejoong yang disertai bungkukan ke Yoochun. Yoochun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang lucu.

"Yoochun imnida" jawab Yoochun.

"Bawa-lah Changmin, Jae. Susu dan buburnya sudah di siapkah oleh Luna. Kau tinggal membawanya" kata Yunho.

"Baik, hyung" jawab Jaejoong. " Otte, bagaimana anak Umma kita berangkat ne?" tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin.

"Ma...ma..."

"Aku pamit dulu Hyung" Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

"Aku akan menjemput Changmin jam 7 malam" Yunho berjalan di belakang Jaejoong.

"Eum, aku titip sepedaku ne, Hyung. Kami pergi" Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan Yoochun yang berdiri di depan pintu utama.

Yunho memandang ke pergian Jaejoong dengan senyuman yang mengembang. Yoochun yang memperhatikannya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya Yoochun tahu apa yang di rasakan oleh sang adik.

"Ehmmm..." Yoochun berdeham melihat aksi Yunho yang tersenyum-senyum aneh. Padahal Jaejoong sudah menghilang di balik pagar rumahnya.

"Eoh, Hyung... hehhehehe... Waeyo?" kata Yunho yang menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Sepertinya kau menyukainya" bisik Yoochun di telinga Yunho.

"Aisshhh! Apaan sih hyung ini?" Yunho mengelak dari Yoochun. "Aku hanya menyukainya karena ia menyayangi Changmin" jelas Yunho.

"Eum, begitu kah ?" desak Yoochun yang memiringkan wajahnya.

"Hyung! Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku masih..."

"Masih normal eoh?" goda Yoochun. "Hello, Yunho. Kau memiliki mantan Karam-ssi bukan. Bukan kah dia seorang namja?" sambung Yoochun.

"Hyung" Yunho men_-death glare_ Yoochun.

"Sudahlah, Yunho kau menyukainya. Lihatlah adikku yang tampan ini betapa bodohnya dia di hadapan namja kecil seperti Jaejoong" Yoochun masuk ke dalam rumah Yunho.

"Aissshhhh!" Yunho mengikuti Yoochun.

"Ingat Yunnie adikku tersayang jangan menutup perasaanmu. Okey" Yoochun berlalu dari hadapan Yunho.

'_Kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Aiissshhhh! Kim Jaejoong otte?'_ batin Yunho yang memegang dada kirinya.

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**Next Chap : **

_**Bruk**_

"**Mianhae" suara lembut dari namja imut yang menabrak Jaejoong. **

"**Ah, Gwenchana..." **

"**Ak-aku..."**

"**Ehm, anak baru yah ?" kata Jaejoong yang memiringkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan berbicara dengan namja imut.**

"**Eh?" **

"**Aku tidak pernah melihatmu?" kata Jaejoong polos. **

"**Junsu imnida. Kelas 3 C" Junsu nama namja imut itu memperkenalkan namanya. **

"**Ehm... Jaejoong iminda" **

.

.

**My Facebook : Yoori Michiyo**

**My Blog : littledbskfanfiction (titik) blog spot (titik) com**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

Title : He is my Umma / YAOI

Chapter : 5/ ?

Author : Ny. Park a.k.a Little YooRi

Pair : Yunjae, YooSu, ChangKyu, dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

"**LOVE MOMMY " **

"_**Aissshhhh!" Yunho mengikuti Yoochun. **_

"_**Ingat Yunnie adikku tersayang jangan menutup perasaanmu. Okey" Yoochun berlalu dari hadapan Yunho. **_

'_**Kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Aiissshhhh! Kim Jaejoong otte?' batin Yunho yang memegang dada kirinya. **_

"Mam...mam...mam" Changmin bayi mungil itu sedang di suapi oleh Mrs. Kim makan bubur bayi buatan Mrs. Kim.

Yunho selalu menaruh Changmin di rumah Jaejoong. Karena Yunho pikir jika di rumah Jaejoong Changmin tidak mungkin kesepian. Meskipun di rumah ada maid yang menjaga Changmin.

Lagi pula Mrs. Kim yang meminta kepada Yunho agar Changmin di taruh di rumah keluarga Kim. Masalahnya sederhana, jika Jaejoong pergi ke sekolah otomatis Mrs. Kim selalu kesepian itu-lah sebabnya Mrs. Kim meminta Yunho agar Changmin ada di rumah mereka.

Changmin juga tidak pernah menangis lagi ketika Yunho akan berangkat kerja atau bahkan bayi itu terkadang masa bodoh dengan kepergian sang Appa. Tapi Changmin akan menangis ketika ia terbangun tidak ada Mrs. Kim atau Jaejoong. Yunho terkadang putus asa dengan anaknya. Karena Changmin menganggap Jaejoong adalah ibu-nya. Bahkan Yunho sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana ibu Changmin. Bayi pintar, eoh?

"Uh, kau banyak sekali makannya Min-ah" Mrs. Kim mengelap bibir mungil Changmin.

Changmin mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan tangannya. Sepertinya bayi itu sedang mengantuk setelah makan bubur dengan porsi yang cukup besar.

"Mengantuk, eoh?" tanya Mrs. Kim menggendong Changmin menuju kamar Jaejoong.

Mrs. Kim sudah menganggap Changmin sebagai cucu-nya. Bahkan jika ia bepergian dengan Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kim tidak lupa selalu membelikan Changmin berbagai macam mainan.

"Tidur, ne. Setelah itu tunggu umma-mu yang sebentar lagi pulang" ujar Mrs. Kim mengusap-usap pungung Changmin.

_Bruk_

Seseorang menubruk Jaejoong ketika ia berjalan menuju di kantin sekolahnya "Mianhae" suara lembut dari namja imut yang menabrak Jaejoong.

"Ah, Gwenchana..."

"Ak-aku..."

"Ehm, anak baru yah ?" kata Jaejoong yang memiringkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan berbicara dengan namja imut.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Hyungmu?" kata Jaejoong polos.

"Junsu imnida. Kelas 3 C" Junsu nama namja imut itu memperkenalkan namanya.

"Ehm... Jaejoong iminda, kelas 3 B" Senyum Jaejoong.

"Mianhae.." Junsu membungkukan tubuhnya meminta maaf.

"Gwenchana" ramah Jaejoong. "Sepertinya kau sendiriam, bagaimana makan bersamaku?" ajak Jaejoong.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Junsu, yang menjawab hanya mengganggukkan wajahnya.

Jaejoong berjalan terlebih dahulu diikuti oleh Junsu yang berada di belakangnya. Key sahabat Jaejoong setia menunggu Jaejoong di kursi yang biasa mereka dudukki.

"Ah, Joongie siapa dia?" tanya Key.

"Key, perkenalkan ini Junsu-ssi murid baru kelas 3 C. Dan Junsu-ssi ini key sahabatku dari kelas 3 B" Jaejoong memperkenalkan keduanya.

"Junsu imnida" Junsu mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Key.

"Key imnida" sambung Key.

Jaejoong, Junsu dan Key akhirnya mengunakan waktu istirahat bertiga dengan canda dan tawa. Sambil memakan makanan yang telah mereka pesan.

Yunho melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruang _meeting_. Langkahnya berheti tak kala ketika ia menemukan Tiffany yang berdiri di depan ruangannya. Sedang menunggu, eoh?

Yunho menghela nafasnya panjang. Minho yang berada di belakang _sangjanim_-nya mendengar helaan nafas Yunho.

"Sangja..."

"Aku akan menghadapinya" ujar Yunho melangkahkan kakinya mantap.

Tiffany yang sedari tadi menundukkan wajahnya dan bersandar di depan pintu ruangan Yunho tersenyun ketika melihat Yunho berjalan ke arahnya.

"Yun..." Tiffany memeluk Yunho namun Yunho tidak membalasnya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Yunho dingin.

"Yun, Halmonie menyuruh kita untuk ke Gwanju" Tiffany mengusap-usap pipinya ke lengan Yunho.

"Kau saja yang pergi" dingin itu-lah Yunho yang sebenarnya.

"Yun, aku..."

"Sudah aku bilang berapa kali Tiffany-ssi, aku tidak pernah mau menerima perjodohan ini. Jika kau yang menginginkannya menikah saja sendiri" ketus Yunho.

_BLAM_

Pintu ruangan Yunho tertutup dengan kasar. Tiffany bergetar, tetesan bening mulai mengalir dengan deras.

"Wae, Yun?" lirih Tiffany.

Mrs. Kim dan Changmin sedang duduk di teras depan. Menunggu kedatangan Jaejoong putra semata wayang dari Mrs. Kim a.k.a Umma Changmin. Changmin tak henti-hentinya memanggil nama _'Ma'_ namun bayi mungil itu tidak menangis. Karena tangan Halmonie Kim sama dengan tangan Jaejoong hangat.

Jaejoong menghetikan sepedanya di depan rumah. Senyumannya tidak pernah pudar karena sudah beberapa minggu ini ia di sambut oleh si kecil Changmin ketika ia pulang sekolah. Jaejoong tidak pernah merasa lelah meskipun ujian sudah di depan mata.

Jaejoong sangat senang di sambut oleh Changmin. Meskipun terkadang lelah saat pulang sekolah, namun saat melihat Changmin wajah Jaejoong terlihat cerah. Seperti saat ini Changmin sudah berada di gendongan Jaejoong dengan senyumannya di bibir mungil Changmin.

Mrs. Kim masuk ke dalam rumah ingin menyiapkan makan siang untuk sang anak. Lagi pula sebentar lagi Mr. Kim akan pulang dari dinasnya di Busan.

_Cup_

Jaejoong berkali-kali menciumin pipi gembil Changmin. Yang di cium tak henti-hentinya tertawa dengan riang. Oya, Changmin sekarang sudah bisa mengatakan 'Ma, Pa, dan Mam'. Sebentar lagi usianya akan menginjak 6 bulan.

Jaejoong membawa Changmin ke dalam kamarnya. Karena Jaejoong harus mengganti pakaiannya. Di rebahkan si kecil Changmin di kasurnya. Lalu ia, pergi ke kamar mandi dengan kilat dan mengganti pakaiannya. Selagi ia mengganti pakaiannya Jaejoong memberikan mainan bebek untuk bayi. Dengan bahan yang lembut jadi tidak berbahaya untuk bayi.

**JAEJOONG POV**

Aku senang Changmin selalu berada di rumahku. Rasanya ketika lelah pulang sekolah melihat bayi lucu itu aku benar-benar ingin mengendongnya. Aku selalu tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumah. Karena ketika aku pulang ke rumah aku bisa bersama dengannya.

Aku menggendong Changmin melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang makan. Huh, perutku sudah memberontak ingin diberi asupan makanan. Aku melihat sosok Umma yang sedang menaruh piring. Changmin masih setia berada di gendonganku dan memegang mainan bebek kesayangannya.

"Joongie, makan-lah" kata Umma kepadaku yang saat itu aku duduk di sofa depan televisi rumah kami.

Umma mengambil Changmin dalam gendonganku. Aku yang notabene-nya adalah anak tunggal merasa sangat senang ketika Yunho selalu menaruh Changmin di rumahku. Setidaknya aku tidak selalu ke rumahnya.

Kehidupanku yang kemarin sangat membosankan. Jujur, saja aku sangat ingin memiliki adik. Karena aku pikir aku bosan ketika aku sendirian di rumah tidak ada yang bisa aku ajak main. Changmin datang di kehidupannya itu adalah anugerah yang Tuhan berikan kepadaku. Meskipun melalui Yunho Hyung yang merupakan orang menyebalkan itu.

**JAEJOONG POV END**

Yoochun menelusuri jalanan Seoul. Hari ini ia mempercepat pulangnya dari kantor yntuk mencari seseorang.

Yoochun selalu melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari sosok yang selalu ia mimpikan beberapa hari ini. Sakit. Jika tahu orang yang kamu sayangi di pisahkan oleh mereka yang tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka. Rumit memang. Tapi ini adalah piliha Yoochun, bahkan halmonie-nya sudah menyetujui-nya.

Namun halmonie marah ketika mengetahui siapa calon istri dari Yoochun. Yoochun merasa ia tidak bersalah karena ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi terhadap keluarganya dan orang yang ia cintai.

Menurut Yoochun masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu. Mungkin masa lalu tidak bisa di hilangkan atau bahkan di lupakan namun dari masa lalu itu-lah kita bisa belajar untuk bisa meraih masa depan. Perbedaan pendapat itulah yang membuat Yoochun harus memilih antara kekasihnya atau keluarga.

Yup, cukup berat disaat ia membutuhkan dukungan keluarga dengan hubungan yang menurut orang lain tidak wajar, malah ia kehilangan kekasihnya untuk selamanya beserta anaknya. Menyakitkan. Tapi tidak ada yang berpihak dengannya.

Yoochun ingin sekali menceritakan semuanya pada Yunho. Tapi dia perpikir bahwa masalah Yunho lebih besar dari pada masalahnya. Yunho yang depresi di tinggal oleh kekasihnya. Halmonie yang memaksa-kan perjodohan bahkan belum lagi ia mengurus perusahaan milik Appa-nya.

Yoochun paham dan mengerti bagaimana kehidupan Yunho ketika ia kehilangan orang tuanya. Saat teman-temannya menjauhinya. Saat Yunho menjadi dingin kepada orang lain dan menutup dirinya. Hanya Yoochun-lah yang mampu menenangkan sang adik sepupunya di kala ia membutuhkan perlindungan. Kehidupan Yunho lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan kehidupannya. Yunho kecil yang di paksa untuk sekolah bahkan di suruh memahami perusahaan oleh Halmonie.

Yoochun bahkan selalu menentang ketika Yunho kecil menangis di pungungnya karena lelah menjalani semuanya. Makanya Yoochun tidak heran ketika Yunho menceritakan semuanya pada Yoochun.

Yoochun menghela nafas panjang berkali-kali berharap sosok itu ia temukan. Hari sudah mulai gelap sepertinya ia harus pulang karena pasti Halmonie-nya mencari dirinya. Tidak ingin Halmonie-nya mengamuk akhirnya Yoochun memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Yeoboseyo..." Yunho mengangkat telpon genggamnya.

"..."

"Ne, Hyung".

"..."

"Ah, sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau..."

"..."

"Baiklah" Yunho menutup telponnya.

Sekarang Yunho berada di kediaman keluarga Kim ingin menjemput Changmin. Sebelum pulang Yunho pasti selalu makan malam bersama keluarga Kim.

"Dari siapa, Yun?" Mr. Kim bertanya kepada Yunho.

"Dari Yoochun Hyung, Ahj- Appa" kata Yunho yang akan keceplosan memanggil Mr. Kim dengan Ahjussie.

"Huh... kau makin berat sekali _baby_" Jaejoong menuruni anak tangga rumahnya sambil menggendong Changmin yang terlelap dari tidurnya.

"Appa, bolehkah aku meminta izin untuk mengajak Joongie ke rumah Halmonie?" tanya Yunho mantap kepada Mr. Kim.

"Eh?" Jaejoong terkejut.

"Eoh?" Mr. Kim juga terkejut dengan permintaan Yunho.

"Ajak saja, Yun" jawab Mrs. Kim dari arah dapur sambil membawa piring buah yang tadi ia potong.

"Bolehkah Umma?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Eum, asal kau mengaja Joongie dengan baik" kali ini Mr. Kim menjawab.

"Bagaimana Joongie?" Tanya Mrs. Kim yang di tanya malah terdiam mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu.

"Ehmmmm..."

"Aku rasa Joongie setuju Umma..." potong Yunho.

"Eh?"

**T.B.C**

**NEXT CHAP : **

"**Huaaa, Yunnnn!" Pekik Jaejoong yang memegang kaos Yunho. **

_**Brukk**_

**Mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi Jaejoong berada di bawah dan Yunho berada di atas. Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya Lucu. Sementara Yunho memandang dengan lekat wajah cantik Jaejoong.**

**CUP**

**Jaejoong hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berulang kali. Masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Yunho jangan di tanya jantungnya sudah berdetak dengan cepat. **

"**Ma...maa...ma..." Changmin memecahkan kesunyian antara Jaejoong dan Yunho. **

**SEE NEXT CHAP ^^**

**MY FACEBOOK : YOORI MICHIYO**


	7. Chapter 7

Title : He is my Umma / YAOI

Chapter : 6/ ?

Author : Ny. Park a.k.a Little YooRi

Pair : Yunjae, YooSu, ChangKyu, dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**.**

**.**

"**LOVE MOMMY " **

"_**Bolehkah Umma?" tanya Yunho lagi. **_

"_**Eum, asal kau mengaja Joongie dengan baik" kali ini Mr. Kim menjawab. **_

"_**Bagaimana Joongie?" Tanya Mrs. Kim yang di tanya malah terdiam mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu. **_

"_**Ehmmmm..."**_

"_**Aku rasa Joongie setuju Umma..." potong Yunho.**_

"_**Eh?" **_

.

.

Yunho melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Hari ini ia akan pergi ke Gwangju untuk bertemu dengan Jung Halmonie. Di samping Yunho duduk seorang namja cantik yang sedang duduk memangku anak bayi. Seperti keluarga bahagia,eoh?

Yah, Yunho pergi ke Gwangju bersama dengan Jaejoong dan Changmin. Sedikit paksaan tadi malam meskipun namja cantik itu tidak mengatakan iya namun Jaejoong menuruti Yunho karena ia kasian pada Changmin. Jika si bayi ikut ke Gwangju maka siapa yang akan mengurusnya nanti.

Yunho sesekali melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang bersenandung riang. Changmin hanya tersenyum lucu saat di pangku oleh 'umma-nya'. Terkadang Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah dua orang yang ada disampingnya itu.

Changmin jangan ditanya bocah mungil ini hanya mengisap jempolnya sambil berlonjak kesenangan mendengar suara sang umma.

"Ma...ma..." Changmin berbalik memeluk Jaejoong. Mengusap-usap kepalanya di dada Jaejoong. Haus, eoh?

Jaejoong mengangkat Changmin hingga bocah itu tertawa dengan lucu. Lalu memeluknya lagi. Jaejoong yang paham jika Changmin sedang haus mengambil susu botol yang ada di dalam tas Changmin yang sudah disediakan oleh Mrs. Kim tadi pagi.

"Haus,eoh?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mencium hidung bangir Changmin. Yunho yang melihatnya tersenyum lucu melihat tingkah Jaejoong dan Changmin.

Dengan cepat Changmin menghabiskan susu botolnya dalam dekapan Jaejoong. Setelah selesai meminum susu Changmin mengusap-usap matanya dengan tangannya. Hal itu membuat Yunho gemas dengan Changmin. Yunho mengelus pipi gembil Changmin. Jaejoong menyandarkan Changmin ke dadanya, karena Changmin sepertinya akan tidur.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama Changmin sudah ke alam mimpi. Hal ini membuat kecanggungan antara Jaejoong dan Yunho. Yunho sesekali melirik Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya melihat arah pemandangan di luar kaca mobilnya.

"Jae, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho.

"Eoh?" Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yunho.

"Kau tidak apa-apa" tanya Yunho canggung.

Tiba-tiba saja detak Jantung keduanya berdetak dengan kencang. Ntahlah apa yang kedua orang dewasa itu pikirkan. Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho bingung harus menjawab apa. Sementara Yunho yang ditatap seperti salah tingkah,eoh?

"Aku. Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung" jawab Jaejoong polos.

"Syukurlah. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai" kata Yunho yang di sertai anggukkan oleh Jaejoong.

Mobil Yunho berhenti di kediaman Jung Halmonie. Rumah yang besar, dan asri itu menjadi pemandangan yang menakjubkan bagi Jaejoong. Yunho membukakan pintu mobil buat Jaejoong karena Changmin masih tertidur dalam gendongan Jaejoong. Yunho mengambil keperluan Changmin dan Jaejoong di bagasi mobil. Lalu dibantu oleh beberapa _maid_ untuk membawa barang-barang mereka.

Yunho mengambil alih mengendong Changmin, karena ia tahu Jaejoong pasti kelelahan karena memangku Changmin. Belum juga beberapa saat...

"Ma...ma...eung..." bayi lucu itu terbangun dari tidurnya. "Ma...ma..." panggil Changmin lagi.

"Sudah bangun eoh?" tanya Yunho yang menggendong Changmin.

"Hiks...hiks...ma...ma..." tiba-tiba Changmin menangis karena yang ia lihat bukan sang umma.

"Kenapa menangis, _baby_?" kata Yunho mengecup bibi sang anak.

"Ma...ma...hiks...hikss..."

"Rindu umma, eoh?" goda Jaejoong.

Tangis Changmin berhenti saat melihat Jaejoong berdiri didekatnya. "Ma...hehehe" tawanya sambil merentangkan tanganya ingin di gendong oleh sang Umma.

_HUP_

Changmin berpindah gendongan ke Jaejoong. Sepertinya bayi itu tidak mau lepas oleh Umma-nya yang cantik itu.

"Anak umma" kata Yunho mengusap-usap kepala Changmin, lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke halaman rumah Jung Halmonie dan diikuti Jaejoong dan Changmin di belakangnnya.

.

.

.

Jung Halmonie menyambut kedatangan sang cucu dan cicitnya. Senyumannya berkembang melihat Yunho masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Yunnie..." Jung Halmonie memeluk Yunho melepaskan kerinduan pada sang cucu.

Jung Halmonie seketika mengeritkan keningnya. Saat melihat seseorang menggendong sang cicit. Namja cantik sedang memandang adegan sang cucu dan nenek,eoh?

"Ah! Halmonie, perkenalkan ini Joongie" kata Yunho memperkenalkan Jaejoong pada Jung Halmonie.

"Annyeong" Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya. Jung Halmonie yang melihat sikap Jaejoong tersenyum simpul.

"Masuklah nak" Jung Halmonie menyambut mereka bertiga dengan hangat.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Changmin duduk di ruang tamu. Jaejoong sesekali menciumin Changmin yang membuat Changmin terkadang berteriak histeris.

"Heheheheh... MA!" teriak Changmin disertai kikikan dari Jaejoong.

Jung Halmonie sedang mempersiapkan kamar Jaejoong berserta dengan para _maid_. Karena Jung Halminie tidak tahu jika Yunho akan mengajak seseorang ke rumah itu. Yunho? Di sedang menaruh barangnya dan Changmin di kamarnya.

"Hahaha... muuaaaccchhh" Jaejoong mencim pipi Changmin dengan gemas.

Yunho yang melihat mereka berdua dari lantai dua tersenyum. Sesaat dia merasa ada getaran yang aneh menelusup dalam hatinya. Perasaan yang sulit untuk ia artikan. Yunho mencoba meredam perasaan itu. Sepertinya Jung muda ini tidak mau masuk dalam lubang yang sama lagi, eoh?

Jung Halmonie yang sudah membereskan kamar tamu, keluar dari kamar itu dan melihat Yunho yang sedang memandang namja cantik bersama dengan buah hati.

"Sepertinya kau menyukainya" kata Jung Halmonie yang membuat Yunho salah tingkah.

"Halmonie" Yunho tersenyum kikuk.

"Dia sangat menyayangi Changmin ne" kata Jung Halmonie yang melihat Jaejoong bersama dengan Changmin.

"Eum..." Yunho hanya mengangguk menyetujui kata-kata Jung Halmonie.

"Sepertinya kehidupanmu berubah Yunnie".

"Eoh?" bingung Yunho.

"Eum, Halmonie lihat kau selalu tersenyum dan tertawa tidak bersikap dingin".

"Hehehehe..." Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Sejak ada Jaejoong dan Changmin hidupku seperti berwarna Halmonie" sambung Yunho lagi.

"Sepertinya Halmonie menyukai Jaejoong" Jung Halmonie menepuk pundak Yunho dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih mencerna kata-kata Halmonie-nya.

Sepertinya ia sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Jung Halmonie, eoh?

.

.

"Jae, kamar kamu sudah siap" kata Jung Halmonie yang membuat Jaejoong menoleh kearahnya.

"Ne, Halmonie" jawab Jaejoong tersenyum ramah.

"Kamarmu dekat dengan kamar Yunho ne" Jung Halmonie tersenyum hangat.

"Ne, Halmonie" Jaejoong hanya mengganguk.

"Istirahatlah, kalian pasti sangat lelah. Saat makan malam akan Halmonie panggil kalian berdua".

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar yang ditunjukkan oleh Jung Halmonie. Yunho sudah menunggu Jaejoong dan Changmin disana.

"Joongie, istirahatlah. Changmin biar bersamaku" Yunho yang mau mengambil Changmin dari gendongan Jaejoong. Namun Changmin sepertinya mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Jaejoong. Terbukti si kecil menarik kaos Jaejoong.

"Ma..." kata Changmin.

"Changmin sama Appa, ne. Umma mau istirahat" kata Yunho yang mengambil Changmin dari gendongan Jaejoong.

"Ma...ma..." Changmin mengeratkan pengangannya.

"Hyung, sepertinya Changmin ingin tidur bersamaku" kata Jaejoong.

"Min, ayo nak" ajak Yunho frustasi.

"Ma...ma..."

"Baiklah, Changmin tidur bersamamu Jae" ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong dan Changmin masuk ke dalam kamar. Sementara Yunho hanya bisa mengusap kepalanya dengan kasar. Bagaimana mungkin anak angkatnya bersikap seperti itu dengan Jaejoong.

.

.

Malam hari Tiffany datang ke kediaman keluarga Jung. Wanita dengan paras cantik ini (mules) membawa beberapa barang untuk oleh-oleh sang Jung Halmonie.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Tiffany-ssi?" tanya Jung Halmonie.

"Baik, Halmonie" jawab Tiffany.

Mereka sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Sepertinya Tiffany ingin mengambil hati Jung Halmonie.

"Halmonie, Yunho..."

"Oh, Yunho sedang ada dikamarnya bersama Changmin sepertinya" ujar Jung Halmoni.

"Changmin?" tanya Tiffany bingung.

Tiffany tidak tahu jika Yunho sekarang bukan Yunho yang dulu ia kenal. Yunho yang dulu adalah Yunho yang dingin dan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Tapi semenjak ada Changmin Yunho telah berubah, ia menampakkan sisi Yunho yang telah hilang sejak tak bersama dengan Karam. Apalagi sekarang ada Jaejoong yang selalu memberikan warna tambahan dalam hidupnya.

"Hikss...Hikss... Ma...ma..." Changmin menangis dalam gendongan Yunho yang menuruni anak tangga.

"Yun, waeyo?" Jung Halmonie menghampiri Yunho dan Changmin. Changmin meronta-ronta. Bayi mungil itu sedari tadi menangis. Padahal Jaejoong dari tadi berada di dekatnya.

"MAA... Hueeeewwuuuuu..." tangis Changmin pecah.

Tiffany yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Yunho dan Jung Halmonie. Tiffany nampak bingung dengan anak yang berada di gendongan Yunho.

"Pa...ma...pa...ma...hiks...hiks..."

"Jaejoong mana Yun?" tanya Jung Halmonie.

"Iya sedang mandi, Halmonie. Changmin sedari tadi menangis ntahlah aku pun juga tidak mengerti" kata Yunho yang nampak bingung.

"Ma...pa...ma... huweeeee..." tangis Changmin semakin pecah disaat ia tidak mendapatkan sang umma di sekitarnya.

"Yun, coba aku gendong" Tiffany merentangkan tangannya. Namun Changmin memberontak tidak mau digendong oleh Tiffany.

"PAAAA!" Teriak Changmin sambil menangis.

Yunho langsung mendekap Changmin dalam gendongannya. Namun Tiffany memaksa untuk menggendong Changmin. Alhasil Changmin digendong Tiffany dengan wajah meminta pertolongan pada sang Appa. Ia tidak mau di gendong oleh Tiffany, ia mau Ummanya.

Jaejoong menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah setengah berlari. Karena ia mendengar suara Changmin yang terdengar sampai kamarnya. Jaejoong melihat Changmin yang sedang mengamuk dalam gendongan seorang yeoja muda. Changmin terus memukul-mukul pundak belakang Tiffany.

"MAAA...HIKS...HIKS..." Tangisan Changmin seperti meminta pertolongan pada Yunho dan Jung Halmonie yang sedang melihatnya. Tiffany berusaha menenangkannya namun Changmin tak kunjung pulang.

"Jae, kau sudah selesai mandi?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong berdiri disampingnya.

"Hiksss...ma...ma...ma..."

Jaejoong ingin mengambil Changmin dalam gendongan Tiffany. Namun Jung Halmonie melarang Jaejoong.

"Joongie, biarkan Halmonie mau lihat apakah Tiffany-ssi bisa menenangkan Changmin" ujar Jung Halmonie. Jaejoong hanya melihat Changmin dengan tatapan iba karena wajah sang 'anak' sudah memerah dan menangis sesegukkan.

Yoochun yang baru datang dari kantor, memasukki kediamannya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mengetahui Changmin menangis dalam gendongan Tiffany.

"Kenapa dibiarkan saja?" tanya Yoochun.

"Biarlah, Chunnie. Aku mau melihat sampai mana iya bisa menenangkan Changmin" ucap Jung Halmonie yang berjalan ke arah dapur.

" ...ma..." lirih Changmin yang sudah tidak bertenaga.

Yunho hanya diam melihat Changmin sesegukkan. Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang. Lalu menghampiri Tiffany, merasa iba dengan Changmin yang menangis memohon sambil membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya yang penuh dengan salivanya.

"Sini" ucap Yunho dingin mengambil Changmin dalam gendongan Tiffany.

"Ani, Yun. Biar aku saja" kata Tiffany.

"Kau tidak lihat dia menangis seperti itu..." Yunho mau mengambil Changmin namun...

"Hoooeeekkkkk..." Changmin muntah dalam gendongan Tiffany. Mengenai lekuk dan rambut yeoja _blonde_ itu.

"Ihhhh..." jijik Tiffany.

"Sudah aku katakan kau tidak bisa mengurusnya" Yunho langsung mengambil Changmin dan mengendong bocah lucu itu.

"Ma...ma... hiks...hiks..."

Jaejoong yang melihat Changmin muntah segera ia mengambil tissu yang ada di ruangan itu. Membersihkan muntahan bayi imut itu.

"Hiks...hiks..ma...ma..."

"Ne, Umma disini sayang" kata Jaejoong mencium pipi gembil Changmin yang ada di gendongan Yunho.

"Ma...ma... hiks...hiks..."

"Ne, ummamu di sini sayang" ujar Yoochun yang mengelus kepala Changmin. "Ah! Kalian ini uruslah dia dengan benar. Dan kau Tiffany jangan keras kepala. Kasian dia" sambung Yoochun yang langsung meninggalkan Yunho, Tiffany, dan Jaejoong.

.

.

Sekarang, mereka semua berada di meja makan untuk makan malam. Jaejoong sedari tadi sibuk menenangkan Changmin yang masih menangis dalam gendongannya. Jika Jaejoong duduk sedikit saja bayi gembil itu menangis tanpa sebab. Bahkan saat Yoochun ingin menggendongnya ia juga menangis dan mengeratkan pelukkannya kepada sang umma.

Jung Halmonie tersenyum saat Yunho berusaha membujuk Changmin yang tidak mau berpindah kepadanya. Mereka semua melaksanakan makan malam, tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa makan malam. Jaejoong hanya melihat aktivitas mereka karena Jaejoong sedari tadi menggendong Changmin yang terus menangis.

Yunho yang mengetahui jika Jaejoong lapar. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang berbinar ketika melihat makanan di atas meja makan.

"Jae, makanlah" Yunho menyodorkan sendok yang berisi nasi dan lauk ke mulut mungil Jaejoong. Menyuapi, eoh?

Jaejoong memasukkan makanan yang diberikan Yunho ke dalam mulutnya. Aktivitas yang mereka lakukan membuat Jung Halmonie dan Yoochun tersenyum melihat pasangan muda itu. Namun, berbeda dengan Tiffany yang melihat pemandangan di depannya yang nampak jengah.

"Ma...ma...".

"Changmin makan, ne" kata Jaejoong mengelus pundak belakang Changmin.

Changmin terus menangis sesegukkan yang membuat Yunho tampak kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi dengan anaknya. Karena Changmin dari tadi tidak mau meminum susu bahkan memakan bubur buatan para _maid_.

"Umma, buatin makanan ne..."

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Jaejoong merasa frustasi dengan apa ia tawarkan. Masalahnya dari tadi ia tidak duduk dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Jung Halmonie sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Yunho masih sibuk menyuapi Jaejoong makanan.

"Uri-Minnie sedang masuk angin sebaiknya hangatkan tubuhnya. Perjalanan kalian yang membuat uri-Changmin nampak kelelahan" kata Jung Halmonie yang pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah berada di dalam kamarnya bersama dengan Changmin yang sedari tadi memuntahkan sesuatu. Jaejoong yang mengingat kata-kata Jung Halmonie segera membuka seluruh baju Changmin. Kemudian ia mengambil minyak hangat milik Changmin. Yang selalu ia berikan ketika Changmin selesai mandi.

Bayi mungil itu menghisap jempolnya, masih dengan rengekkan kecil. Jaejoong mengolesi minyak itu ke tubuh Changmin dengan lembut sambil mengajak bicara sang bayi.

"Minnie, jangan menangis terus ne" senyum Jaejoong. "Nanti umma meninggalkamu" sambung Jaejoong lagi.

"Ma...ma..."

Jaejoong mencium pipi gembil Changmin yang di sertai dengan tawa dari sang bayi. Jaejoong terus mengoles tubuh Changmin dengan minyak agar sang bayi hangat dan tidak masuk angin seperti yang Jung Halmonie katakan.

Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Lalu ia menaruh Changmin di atas dadanya, menidurkan Changmin eoh?

Jaejoong mengambil botol susu yang sudah ia siapkan lalu diberikan ke Changmin. Bayi itu melahap botol _dot_-nya. Tak lama keduanya terlelao ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Yunho yang melihat Changmin terlelap dalam pelukkan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum saat ia masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong. Ada debaran harus yang sepertinya berdetak dalam hati Yunho.

Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Jaejoong. Memandang wajah teduh dan cantik Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur. Ia tidak sadar apa yang di lakukan olehnya. Sepertinya Yunho mulai menyukai Jaejoong. Terbukti selama ada Changmin mereka tidak pernah lagi bertengkar saat mereka bertemu. Jaejoong adalah sosok yang hangat dan penyayang yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Tanpa sadar Yunho terlelap dengan memeluk Jaejoong dan Changmin. Hal ini membuat seseorang wanita paruh baya di depan pintu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku harap kalian bahagia" kata Jung Halmonie menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong.

.

.

Changmin menggerakkan tangannya ke wajah Yunho. Ah, bayi mungil itu selalu bangun jam 5 pagi. Yunho yang merasa terganggu terbangun dari tidurnya dan tersenyum lembut oleh sang anak yang memberikan senyuman di pagi hari.

"Pagi, sayang" Yunho mencium kening Changmin. Yunho tersenyum saat ia melihat Jaejoong masih pulas tertidur.

Yunho bangus dan menggendong Changmin menuju balkon kamar itu. Yunho duduk di sebuah kursi yang di sediakan. Changmin terus tertawa dalam pangkuan Yunho. Bayi itu sepertinya sudah baikkan dan kembali dengan keaktifannya.

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena sinar matahari dan angin yang masuk dari kaca balkon. Ia terkejut saat tidak mendapatkan Changmin dalam dekapannya. Panik. Jaejoong berlari ke luar balkon. Betapa lega melihat Changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Yunho mencium perutnya.

"PA... hehehehe...!" pekik Changmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Yunho sedang bercanda dengan Changmin. Jantung Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja berdegup dengan kencang. Perasaan aneh saat melihat Yunho tertawa seperti itu. Jaejoong memegang dadanya, menghela nafas panjang-panjang. Jaejoong tidak menyadari Yunho dan Changmin sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Jae, sudah bangun".

"Eh?" Jaejoong terkejut melihat Yunho dan Changmin sudah ada dihadapannya.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk salah tingkah karena kepergok sedang melamun, eoh?

"Ma...ma...hhehhe" lucu Changmin yang merentangkan tangannya. Mengetahui Changmin yang ingin segera meminta gendong dirinya.

Jaejoong menggendong Changmin. Changmin hanya tertawa melihat Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua orang yang ada didepannya.

Jaejoong meletakkan Changmin di tempat tidurnya. Ia ingin menyediakan air hangat untuk _baby_ Changmin yang harus segera mandi.

"Hyung, kau bisa menjaga Changmins sebentar aku mau menyiapkan air hangat dulu" kata Jaejoong. Yunho berdiri di pinggir tempat tidur Jaejoong saat...

"Huaaa, Yunnnn!" Pekik Jaejoong yang menarik kaos Yunho.

_Brukk_

Jaejoong tidak sengaja menginjak botol susu Changmin yang terjatuh ke lantai. Mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi Jaejoong berada di bawah dan Yunho berada di atas. Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya Lucu. Sementara Yunho memandang dengan lekat wajah cantik Jaejoong.

CUP

Hening. Hanya deru nafas Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang mengatur degup jantung mereka. Jaejoong hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berulang kali. Masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Yunho jangan di tanya jantungnya sudah berdetak dengan cepat.

"Ma...maa...ma..." Changmin memecahkan kesunyian antara Jaejoong dan Yunho.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FF ini di FB dan blog Yoori udah Chap 15 ^^ di sini Cuma yoori re-publish aja :-D **

**.**

**.**

**My Facebook : Yoori Michiyo**

**My Blog : littledbskfanfiction (titik) blogspot (titik) com**


	8. Chapter 8

Title : He is my Umma / YAOI

Chapter : 7/ ?

Author : Ny. Park a.k.a Little YooRi

Pair : Yunjae, YooSu, ChangKyu, dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**.**

**.**

"**LOVE MOMMY " **

_**CUP**_

_**Hening. Hanya deru nafas Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang mengatur degup jantung mereka. Jaejoong hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berulang kali. Masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Yunho jangan di tanya jantungnya sudah berdetak dengan cepat. **_

"_**Ma...maa...ma..." Changmin memecahkan kesunyian antara Jaejoong dan Yunho. **_

.

.

Setelah kejadian kemarin pagi Yunho dan Jaejoong terlihat canggung dengan sikap mereka masing-masing. Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah kembali ke Seoul. Hal ini membuat Jaejoong selalu menghindari Yunho.

Pada saat Yunho mengantar Changmin ke rumahnya Jaejoong berpura-pura untuk tidur. Dan saat makan malam tiba pun Jaejoong pura-pura mengerjakan tugas. Hal ini membuat Yunho semakin bingung dengan sikap Jaejoong yang terus menghindarinya. Tidak tahukah kau Kim Jaejoong, Yunho merindukanmu.

Sudah 3 hari Jaejoong menghindar dari Yunho. Hal ini membuat Yunho sediki emosi, pasalnya Yunho tahu pasti ada yang salah pada saat dia berada di Gwangju. Apa mungkin tentang insiden ciuman yang tidak sengaja itu?

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, seperti biasa para _maid _ sedang libur. Yunho sekarang bersama dengan Changmin. Untuk hari ini Changmin tidak terlalu rewel dari kemarin-kemarin. Ah, tak terasa Changmin sudah berusia 8 bulan. Changmin dan Yunho sedang duduk di teras depan rumahnya. Tak lama Jaejoong melewati rumah Yunho. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong kemudian berteriak.

"KIM JAEJOONG!" Teriak Yunho.

Changmin jangan di tanya melihat sang Umma dia terlonjak kesenangan. Pasalnya Changmin selalu antusias ketika melihat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang merasa di panggil dengan suara yang tidak asing lagi, langsung mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sejak kejadian itu ketika Jaejoong bertemu ...ani, mendengarkan nama Yunho saja membuat semburat merah di pipi Jaejoong. Bahkan terkadang dia tersenyum sendiri melihat kejadian-kejadian bersama Yunho beberapa bulan ini sejak kedatangan Changmin.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong semakin mengayuh sepedanya. Kemaudia menghela nafas. Yah, ia harus bicara dengan Jaejoong. Bukan begini caranya menghindar membuat dirinya gelisah.

"Hah! Min-ah, Umma-mu akhir-akhir ini menghindari Appa" frustasi Yunho. Lalu ia masuk ke kediamannya.

_Brak_

"Au...!"pekik Jaejoong saat ia menabrak seseorang.

"Jaejoong, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang namja dengan suara lumba-lumba.

"Junsu-yah, mianhae" Jaejoong membenarkan sepedanya.

"Ne, kau kenapa, Jae?" tanya Junsu.

"Ani, tidak ada apa-apa" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa membawa sepeda terburu-buru?" selidik Junsu lagi.

"Itu- Ah-sudahlah kau sediri mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke rumahmu" jawab Junsu.

"Kalo begitu temanin aku ke supermarket ne" kata Jaejoong.

"Ok" jawab Junsu singkat.

Keduanya berjalan ke supermaket yang berada di ujung jalan. Sambil berbincang-bincang. Junsu dan Jaejoong sudah sangat dekat sejak kejadian di kantin waktu itu. Karena Junsu tidak memilik teman, alhasil Jaejoong dan Key-lah yang berteman dekat dengan Junsu.

.

.

Yunho dan Changmin sudah berada di kediaman keluarga Kim. Lebih tepatnya dia berada di rumah Jaejoong. Karena melihat sang Umma yang tidak menegurnya hal itu membuat Changmin mengamuk. Bahkan Yunho saja tidak bisa mendiamkan tangisan super dari seorang Changmin.

Sudah berada di rumah Jaejoong, Changmin yang tadinya menangis. Ketika melihat Mrs. Kim ia langsung tersenyum dan terdiam. Membuat Yunho memutar bola matanya. Sepertinya anaknya ini selain menyukai Jaejoong, ia menyukai Mrs. Kim. Terbukti sekarang Changmin berada digendongan Mrs. Kim sementara Yunho sedang duduk di ruang keluarga.

Jaejoong dan Junsu masuk kedalam rumah dengan membawa belanjaan yang di suruh oleh Mrs. Kim. Seperti biasa Jaejoong dan Mrs. Kim akan memasak sesuatu tiap hari minggu.

"Aku pulang" teriak Jaejoong.

Yunho yang mendengarnya pura-pura menonton televisi. Sementara Mrs. Kim dan Changmin sibuk di dapur memasak bubur untuk Changmin.

_DEG_

Jaejoong terkejut saat mendapatkan Yunho berada di ruang keluarga. Saat ini ia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Yunho. Hening. Junsu yang melihat Yunho pun sesaat membulatkan matanya.

'_Hah! Yunho'_ batin Junsu yang melihat Yunho.

"Jae, kau sudah pulang" ujar Mrs. Kim menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih mematung bersama Changmin.

"Ne, Umma" jawab Jaejoong yang masih terpaku dengan Yunho yang duduk di sofa.

"Ah, siapa dia Jae?" Mrs. Kim membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong.

"Umma, perkenalkan ini Junsu. Junsu ini ummaku" kenal Junsu yang sama seperti Jaejoong terpaku melihat Yunho.

"Ma...ma...ma... hehehhehe" kata Changmin yang melihatkan deretan satu gigi bawahnya.

_DEG_

Betapa terkejutnya Junsu saat melihat Changmin ada digendongan seorang yeoja setengah baya. Matanya tiba-tiba saja mengembun. _'Changmin'_batin Junsu. Lalu ia tersenyum miris saat mengingat semuanya.

"Masuklah" ujar Mrs. Kim yang membuat Junsu kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Ne, Ahjumma" jawab Junsu mengikuti Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menghampiri Yunho. Ia langsung menuju ke lantai dua kamarnya. Hal ini membuat Yunho agak sedikit paksaan sepertinya. Dengan langkah cepat Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkejut dengan sikap Yunho.

"Kita harus bicara, Jae" dingin Yunho.

"Tapi Hyung, ada temanku" alasan Jaejoong.

Yunho memandang teman Jaejoong lalu ia mengernyitkan dahinya. "Su-ie..." kaget Yunho.

"Ne, Hyung" Junsu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Jika Hyung punya urusan sama Jaejoong, bicaralah aku akan membantu Ahjumma dulu" sambung Junsu yang pergi ke dapur.

"Ikut aku..." Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong ke taman samping rumah Jaejoong.

Hening. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir hati Yunho maupun bibir _Cherry _Jaejoong. Jaejoong asik dengan pikirannya sementara Yunho asik dengan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak kian menggila.

"Ehm..." Yunho berdeham menghilangkan keheningan antara dirinya dan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong jangan ditanya sedari tadi ia menundukkan kepalanya. Karena di pipinya rona merah di kedua pipinya yang ntah bagaimana bisa. Malu karena Yunho berada dihadapannya, eoh?

"Joongie, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong hanya menggangukkan kepalanya.

"Jae..." selidik Yunho yang menatap Jaejoong. "Jae, tatap aku" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk menatap Yunho.

_DEG_

_DEG _

_DEG_

Jantungnya Jaejoong berdetak dengan kencang saat namja bermata kecil itu menatapnya tanpa mengedipkan matanya. Jaejoong merasa salah tingkah saat Yunho memperkecil jarak antara mereka berdua. Jaejoong menahan nafasnya. Namun...

"Maaa... Huweeeeee...!" tangis Changmin yang tiba-tiba dari arah dalam.

Yunho yang sadar langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna.

"Ma...ma... hiks...hiks..."suara Changmin semakin mendekat, saat Junsu membawa Changmin ke taman belakang.

Jaejoong dan Yunho seperti salah tingkah saat Junsu menghampir mereka berdua. Junsu hanya tersenyum saat melihat Yunho yang menggaruk kepalanya seakan tidak gatal. Salahkan Changmin yang menangis tiba-tiba dengan suara yang begitu mengejutkan namja dewasa. Changmin seperti bayi pintar, aniya?

Changmin yang melihat sang Appa dengan sesegukkan merentangkan tangannya. Tanda bahwa buah hati ingin digendong oleh Yunho. Ah, moment seperti ini sangat langkah kau tahu, biasanya Changmin seperti itu kepada Jaejoong namun kali ini berbeda.

_HUP_

Yunho menggendong Changmin dan mengecup pipi _chubby_ Changmin. Yunho tersenyum melihat anaknya yang masih sesegukkan dalam pelukkannya. "Pa...hiks...pa...hiks..." isak Changmin.

"Waeyo, _baby-ah_?" tanya Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Changmin.

"Ma...ma...ma...hiks...hiks.."

"Itu Umma-mu sayang" Yunho mengarahkan tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong. Tangis Changmin mereda saat melihat sang umma tersenyum manis pada Changmin.

"MAAA!" Teriak Changmin merentangkan tangannya.

Jaejoong yang melihat Changmin langsung bersemangat langsung membawa Changmin dalam gendongannya. Mendekap bayi mungil itu.

"Merindukan Umma, eoh?" goda Yunho yang mengecup pipi Changmin. Lalu mata musang Yunho bertemu dengan mata bulat Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang salah tingkah langsung memalingkan tatapannya.

"Aiisshhh! Sepertinya kalian melupakanku,eoh?" tiba-tiba Junsu angkat bicara dengan kemesraan keluarga kecil itu ..ah...ani, lebih tepatnya kemesraan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Su-ie, sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Yunho yang melihat Junsu.

Junsu memutar bola matanya dengan pertanyaan. "Sejak Changmin menangis aku berada disini, Hyung" jawab Junsu.

"Hei! Kau masih bersama dengan Yoochun Hyung?" tanya Yunho dengan polos membuat Junsu membulatkan matanya.

"Kami sudah berakhir, Hyung. Aku mohon jangan bahas masalah ini" kata Junsu yang meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang bertanya-tanya dengan sikap dingin Junsu.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong sambil mengangkat bahunya bahwa dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Apa pertanyaannya terlalu sensitif? Ayolah Jung Yunho, Kau tidak tahu masalah mereka, ani? Bahkan Yoochun tidak pernah menceritakannya padamu. Karena kau terlalu peduli dengan duniamu tidak peduli dengan orang lain semenjak Karam meninggalkamu demi namja lain, ani?

.

.

Hari ini dengan terpaksa Jaejoong membawa Changmin ke sekolah karena saat namja cantik itu berjalan didepan rumah Yunho, Jaejoong melihat Changmin menangis. Pasalnya hari ini Yunho tidak menitipkan Changmin dirumahnya karena Mrs. Kim pergi ke Chungnam untuk acara reunian bersama teman-teman _high school_-nya.

Mau tidak mau Jaejoong membawa Changmin, karena Jaejoong tidak tega jika melihat Changmin menangis sampai mata yang bengkak. Bahkan wajah yang memerah. Ada sebuah ganjalan aneh ketika ia melihat Changmin menangis. Hal ini yang membuat Jaejoong terkadang mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong mengayuh sepedanya dengan Changmin yang berada di gendongan _kanguru_-nya yang ada di depan dada Jaejoong. Perlengkapan Changmin berada di keranjang depan sepeda Jaejoong. Sementara tas ranselnya berada di depan. Jaejoong berharap jika hari ini jam pelajaran kosong.

Sampai didepan sekolah Jaejoong memarkirkan sepedanya seperti biasa. Key yang menunggu Jaejoong sedari tadi terkejut saat Jaejoong membawa seorang anak kecil.

"YAK!KIM JAEJOONG, kau menculik anak siapa?" pekik Key.

"Shuuuutttt..." Jaejoong menaruh telunjuknya didepan bibirnya.

"Jae, ini anak siapa?" bisik Key.

"Ini anakku" jawab Jaejoong polos.

"MWOOOO!"

.

.

Jaejoong sudah menceritakan semua pada Key yang disambut dengan senyuman bahagia untuk sahabatnya itu. Siapa sangka anak bayi bisa mengganggap Jaejoong adalah Umma-nya. Saat ini mereka berada di taman belakang sekolah.

"Ma...ma...ma..." Changmin memukul-mukul dada Jaejoong.

Key mengambil Changmin dalam gendongan Jaejoong. Key menatap wajah Changmin, bayi lucu itu tersenyum pada Key. Ah, sepertinya Key jatuh cinta pada Changmin.

"_Baby-yah_, kau lucu sekali eoh?" kata Key. Yang di sambut dengan senyuman Changmin.

"Hehehehe... Ma...ma..."

"Lalu bagaimana kita membawanya masuk, Jae?" Tanya Key yang menatap Jaejoong yang nampak berpikir.

"Ah! Aku akan meminta izin pada songsaenim" jawab Jaejoong.

"Tapi jika songsaenim tidak mengizinkan?"

"Aku akan memaksanya. Kau tenang saja... hehhehehe" senyum Jaejoong.

"Ma...ma..." senyum Changmin melihat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong dan Key berjalan di koridor sekolah membuat teman-teman Jaejoong memperhatikannya. Ini bukan hal yang biasa Jaejoong datang ke sekolah dengan senyumannya melainkan dia datang dengan menggendong bayi. Bayi yang tersenyum menampakkan gigi yang baru tumbuh satu di bagian bawah.

Banyak anak-anak yang menyukai bayi lucu itu. Meskipun banyak yang berbisik tak khayal mereka memegang pipi _chubby_ Changmin. Membuat sang Umma menatap sangar pada teman-temannya yang mencubit pipi Changmin. Meskipun sang anak kelihatan senang.

Jaejoong dan Key masuk kedalam kelas mereka. Lalu mereka di sambut oleh teman-teman kelasnya. Jaejoong, Key dan _baby_ Changmin di kerumunin oleh anak-anak kelas Jaejoong. Hal itu membuat Changmin mengeratkan pelukkannya ke dada Jaejoong dan membenamkannya disana. Takut,eoh?

"YAK! Apa yang kalian lakukan, eoh?" pekik Key.

"Key-ah, itu bayi siapa eoh?" tanya Jessica teman sekelas mereka.

"Kalian mau tau siapa dia?" tanya Key.

"Ne, ia terlihat lucu, Key-ah?" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Eum, benar sekali. Pipinya uuhhh! Pengen aku cubit" kata Taeyoon yang membuat Jajeoong memicingkan matanya.

"Dia adalah anak KIM JAEJOONG" Key membuat penekanan pada nama Jaejoong.

"MWOOOO!"

.

.

Masih jam 9 pagi Jaejoong mengayuh sepedanya dengan terpaksa. Lagi, ia menghela nafas sambil membawa Changmin dalam gendongannya. Songsaenim yang mengajar, menyuruh Jaejoong untuk pulang karena membawa Changmin ke sekolahnya.

"Ma...ma...ma..." kata Changmin saat Jaejoong melewati taman kota.

"_Baby_-ah, kenapa Appa-mu tega sekali meninggalkanmu?" Jaejoong duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa hari ini. _Poor,_Jaejoong.

"Hehehhehe... Ma...ma...mam..." kata Bayi imut itu. Ntahlah apa yang ia tertawakan.

"Umma, juga kenapa harus ke Chungnam mendadak sekali, eoh?" frustasi Jaejoong.

_Drrrtttt drrrrtttt_

Telepon yang di saku Jaejoong berbunyi. Di layar tertulis nama Yunho. Jaejoong mengangkat telepon dari Yunho.

"Yeoboseo" sapa Jaejoong pada lawan bicaranya.

"..."

"Changmin bersamaku, Hyung".

"..."

"Ia menangis, bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkannya?"

"..."

"Aku tidak setega sepertimu".

"..."

"Songsaenim mengusirku dari sekolah karena membawa Changmin".

"..."

"Kami sedang ditaman kota".

"..."

"Baiklah".

Jaejoong menutup telelpon dari Yunho. Lalu menatap Changmin yang mengisap jempolnya sambil menatap Jaejoong. Kemudian bayi itu tersenyum lucu membuat Jaejoong mengecup puncak kepala Changmin.

"_Baby_-ah, Ayo kita ke kantor Appa-mu" semangat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak tahu kenapa hari ini dia begitu semangat atas ajakkan Yunho yang menyuruhnya ke kantor namja tampan itu. Dengan senyum yang mengembang Jaejoong mengayuh sepadanya, menuju gedung Jung Corp.

.

.

Jaejoong berhenti didepan kantor Yunho, saat namja tampan itu menunggunya di depan kantor. Ah, sepertinya namja tampan itu selalu merindukan Jaejoong, eoh. Kenapa dia harus repot-repot menunggu namja cantik itu di depan kantornya padahal dia bisa saja menyuruh sekertarisnya atau bahkan menyuruh resepsionisnya mengantarkan Jaejoong dan _baby _Changmin ke ruangannya, bukan?

Yunho mengambil tas milik Changmin dan menggendong Changmin saat bayi itu tersenyum pada sang Appa. Kelihatan seperti keluarga,eoh?

"PA...!" teriak Changmin.

Yunho mencium pipi gembil Changmin seperti biasa. Bayi itu kegirangan saat sang Appa mendekapnya dalam pelukkan. Jaejoong dia mengerucutkan bibirnya merasa dirinya dilupakan.

"Pa...mam...mam..." kata Changmin. Ah, bayi itu sepertinya menambah kosa kata baru dalam kamus bayi,eoh?

"Ehm, mamam_ baby_" ujar Yunho yang paham dengan maksud anaknya.

"Mam...mam..." kata Changmin.

"Ah, Joongie kau membawa susu Changmin?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Eoh, aku membawanya hyung. Di dalam tas Changmin" jawab Jaejoong.

"Ayo kita masuk, Joongie" ajak Yunho menuju masuk ke dalam gedung.

Yunho mengajak Jaejoong masuk menuju ruangannya. Para pegawai kantor Yunho melihat hal itu nampak tersenyum. Karena Presdir muda itu dikenal sebagai sosok yang dingin dan arogan. Hanya orang tertentu yang bisa dekat dengan Yunho.

Namun, beberapa bulan ini sangat berbeda karena Presdir muda itu selalu mengeluarkan aura yang menyenangkan. Datangnya Changmin dalam kehidupan Yunho banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada Presdir muda itu.

Para pegawai Yunho melihat Changmin yang berada di dekapan Yunho telihat jelas sangat gemas dengan anak bayi itu. Banyak orang-orang yang tersenyum melihat tingkah si kecil yang menatap orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Jaejoong. Ah, kita melupakan namja cantik ini. Dia mengikuti langkah Yunho dibelakang menuju _lift_ yang akan mengantarkannya ke ruangan namja tampan itu. Jaejoong sedari tadi menunduk karena rona merah di pipinya. _'Aku seperti istri Yunho hyung saja'_pikir namja cantik itu. Tidak tahukah jika jantung Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama berdetak kencang.

Minho yang berada di mejanya menyambut kedatangan Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin. Yunho berhenti di depan meja Minho. Minho yang berada di depan Yunho menunduk hormat pada Presdir muda itu beserta anaknya.

"_Baby_-ah, berikan senyuman pada Ahjussi Minho" kata Yunho.

"?" Minho bingung dengan sikap Presdirnya yang tumben sekali berbicara tidak penting seperti itu.

"Pa...pa... hehhehe..." tawa Changmin menepuk dada bidang Yunho. Changmin sepertinya suka dengan namja bermata kodok itu.

Jaejoong hanya melongo dengan sikap Yunho yang aneh sedari kemarin. Minho, dia berpikir sejenak. Mungkin loading di kepalanya karena terlalu banyak tugas yang harus di lakukan dia sedari kemarin.

Yunho, Jaejoong dan si kecil Changmin masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sementara Minho, "Apa yang terjadi pada Presdir, tidak biasanya seperti itu?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Hei, Minho jangankan kau yang bingung karyawan Jung Corp saja bingung dengan perubahan sikap Presdir kalian.

.

.

Changmin sedang meminum susu botolnya dalam pangkuan Jaejoong. Yunho, dia sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen kantor di mejanya. Mereka masih dalam ruangan yang sama. Sesekali Yunho mencuri-curi pandang dengan Jaejoong yang sedang bersama dengan Changmin.

Sepi. Hening. Hanya suara jam dan gumanan kecil dari Changmin. Jaejoong asik dengan meminumkan susu Changmin dan Yunho asik dengan dunia dokumennya. Tidak ada pembicaraan sejak awal. Kecanggungan yang terjadi ii disebabkan karena kedua orang itu yang tidak mengetahui perasaan cinta mereka satu sama lain. Gengsi,eoh?

_Cleck_

Seorang yeoja dengan rambut _blonde_ masuk ke dalam ruangan Yunho. Yup, bisa ditebak buka denga pakaian _feminim_-nya. Tiffany yang menghentikan langkahnya. Melihat dua orang...ah...ani, tiga orang.

Yunho melihat dari balik kacamatanya. Lalu menghela nafas panjang. _'Merusak suasana saja'_ pikir Yunho.

"Sepertinya aku menganggu kalian berdua, Yun?" Yeoja itu duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Yunho.

"Ah, Tiffany-ssi untuk apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Yunho balik sambil melepaskan tangannya.

Jaejoong yang melihat dua orang dewasa yang berbeda itu hanya mengeryitkan dahinya. Tatapan tidak suka di layangkan oleh yeoja itu. Cemburu,eoh?

"Yun...Aku..."

"Masalah perjodohan lagi. Sudah aku katakan bukan jika kau..."

"Dari kemarin kau selalu mencela pembicaraanku, Yun. Aku..."

"Tiffany-ssi" Yunho berdiri lalu menarik Jaejoong. "Jaejoong dia adalah kekasihku" sambung Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong yang menggendong Changmin terkejut dan membulatkan matanya.

"MWOOOO!" kata kedua orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu termasuk Jaejoong yang terkejut setengah mati.

"Yup, Changmin adalah anakku. Dan Jaejoong adalah kekasihku. Aku mencintainya" kata Yunho tanpa ragu.

"BAGUSSS!" Girang Tiffany. "Ya Tuhan, Yun. Terimakasih" kata Tiffany girang bukan main membuat Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Yunho.

"Ah, dari awal aku sudah menolak perjodohan ini Yun. Mana mungkin aku mengkhianati Eunjae kekasihku. Dari kemarin aku selalu ingin bicara tapi kau selalu berbicara seperti kereta api" jelas Tiffany dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Lantas kenapa kau menyuruhku ke Gwangju?" tanya Yunho.

"Ah, itu...hahahahha... ingin bermain sedikit waktu aku tahu ada dia, aku merasa senang setidaknya bukan hanya aku yang benar-benar menolak hal ini. Lagi pula halmonie Jung mengancamku jika kau tidak memiliki kekasih maka ia benar-benar akan menikahkan kita. Ah! Kau tau rasanya di bawa tekanan Halmonie Jung sangat membuatku pusing" ujar Tiffany panjang lebar.

"..."

"Aku harap kau dengan Jaejoong bahagia, ne. Awas saja kau menyakitinya akan ku bunuh kau Jung Yunho. Ini titah dari Halmonie Jung" tunjuk Tiffany.

"N-ne.." gugup Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong dengan penuh tanya.

"Dan kau Jae, bilang jika Yunho menyakitimu, ne. Akan aku pukul dia" kata Tiffany memegang bahu kanan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum hambar.

"Dan untuk _uri-_Minnie, jaga Umma dan Appamu eoh? Jangan nakal ne, dan menyusahkan Umma" kecup Tiffany pada kening Changmin yang disambut senyuman oleh si kecil.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa" semangat Tiffany yang melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap penuh pertanyaan pada Yunho yang meminta penjelasan-apa-maksud-dari-kekasih.

Yunho yang mengetahui tatapan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum salah tingkah sambil menggaruk tenguknya. Pikir Yunho kenapa tidak romantis sekali menyatakan cinta disini. Di kantornya.

"Joo..."

"Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya Tuan Jung" marah Jaejoong dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ma...ma..."kata Changmin disela-sela marah Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendekap Changmin.

Yunho mendekatkan dirinya ke hadapan Jaejoong. Lalu menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Jae, mungkin terlalu cepat untuk semua ini. Tapi aku rasa, aku selalu menyadari bahwa aku selalu membutuhkanmu. Mungkin bukan hanya Changmin yang membutuhkanmu, tapi aku juga membutuhkanmu. Aku tidak tahu kapan rasa itu tumbuh ? Tapi saat aku berada di dekatmu rasa cinta itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Ku tahu kita berbeda jauh, tapi aku rasa aku telah..." Yunho menghela nafas sejenak atas penjelasan semuanya. Sepertinya ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya masih memproses kata-kata Yunho. Dengan mata bulatnya yang lucu. Jaejoong dalam hal ini terlalu polos,eoh?

"Saranghae, Kim Jaejoong" kata Yunho dengan tegas sambil menatap mata Jaejoong.

"Eh?"

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Jae. Mungkin ini adalah hal yang..."

"Nado, saranghae" gumam Jaejoong tapi masih bisa didengar Yunho.

"Apa kau bilang, Joongie?" tanya Yunho tak percaya.

"Nado..." katanya pelan.

"Ulangi lagi aku tidak dengar" goda Yunho yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jaejoong.

"NADO! PABO! JUNG YUNHO" Teriak Jaejoong sambil memukul kepala Yunho.

"Appo..." ringis Yunho mengusap-ngusa

"Ma...pa...ma...pa..." Yunho dan Jaejoong sepertinya melupakan sosok malaikat yang berada di gendongan Jaejoong.

"Minnie..." Yunho menggendong Changmin dan menciumnya.

Yap, hari ini adalah hari yang bahagia buat Yunho. Jaejoong menerima pernyataan cintanya yang mendadak. Yunho sudah memikirkan hal ini berulang kali. Sejak bersama dengan Jaejoong, Yunho tak bisa tidur memikirkan namja canti itu. Ah! Sepertinya benci jadi cinta.

.

.

_Grep_

Yoochun menarik tangan seseorang yang selama ini ia cari. Ada rasa benci, marah, cinta, rindu yang bercampur jadi satu. Sosok yang selama ini menghilang. Akhirnya ia daoat bertemu.

Junsu, namja imut yang ditarik oleh Yoochun itu meronta-ronta kesakitan. Yoochun membawa Junsu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Lalu ia menyalakan mobilnya, membawa Junsu pergi sejauh mungkin.

Yoochun menghentikan mobilnya pada jalanan danau yang sepi. Tidak ada pengunjung karena hari ini adalah hari kerja. Yoochun membuka pintu mobilnya. Lalu menarik Junsu dan menghempaskannya ke tanah.

"WAE, SU-IE?" Teriak Yoochun. Kali ini Yoochun berbeda dengan sikapnya seperti biasa yang lembut. Yoochun marah pada Junsu.

"Chunnie..." lirih Junsu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku, HAH? KENAPA KAU TIDAK DATANG DI ACARA PERNIKAHAN KITA? KENAPA KAU MEMBUANG CHANGMIN, HAH? KATAKAN PADAKU, SU-IE" Teriak Yoochun sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Junsu.

"Chun..."

"Kau menyiksaku sungguh" Yoochun menundukkan wajahnya. Dia menangis, Junsu membulatkan matanya. Baru kali ini Junsu meliha Yoochun yang selalu tersenyum menangis di depannya.

"Aku..."

"Jawab aku...hiks..." isak Yoochun.

"Aku pernah mengatakannya padamu, bukan. Kita tidak bisa bersama, Chunnie. Keluargaku dan Keluargamu bertentangan. Meskipun aku tahu kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Tapi aku tidak sanggup saat eomma mengancamku jika aku pergi ia akan bunuh diri. Kau tidak tahu posisiku, Chun...hiks...hikss..." jelas Junsu.

"Tapi kenapa kau membuang Changmin?" lirih Yoochun kali ini namja cassanova itu sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Karena aku nggak mau keluargaku akan membunuh Changmin... hiks...hikss.. Ottoeke, Chunnie" tangis Junsu semakin pecah saat ia mengingat bahwa dirinya tengah hamil. Saat itu Junsu masih berusia 16 tahun mau menginjakkan kakinya ke umur 17 tahun.

"Appa, ingin membunuh bayi yang aku kandung...hiks...hikss.. Saat itu aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku duduk di halte bis. Lalu...hikss..hikss.. aku bertemu dengan Ahra Nona. Ahra Nona membawaku ke Amerika selama aku hamil. Aku juga bersekolah _home schooling_ disana. Aku berasalan dengan keluargaku, aku ingin melupakanmu, Chun.

Sampai pada akhirnya Halmoni Jung mengetahuinya. Ia menyarankan untuk memberikan Changmin pada Yunho Hyung. Awalnya aku tidak ingin tapi ketika Umma tahu dan menyuruhku membuang Changmin. Aku terpaksa melakukannya...hiks..hiks..." Yoochun langsung mendekap Junsu dalam pelukkannya.

"Mianhae..." Yoochun mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Junsu menenangkan namja imut itu.

"...hiks...hiks..." tubuh Junsu bergetar hebat.

"Saranghae" Yoochun menangkup pipi Junsu dengan kedua tangannya. "Kita jemput _uri_-Minnie, ne" sambung Yoochun.

"Hikss... hikss... Changmin biar dengan Yunho hyung saja" lirih Junsu.

"Waeyo, kita adalah orang tuanya?" tanya Yoochun bingung.

Junsu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Biarlah...hiks...hiks... Changmin... hiks.. bersama dengan Yunho..." isak Junsu yang membuat Yoochun memahami perasaan Junsu.

"..."

"Biarkan bersama dengan Yunho hyung...hiks...hiks... Keluargaku tidak akan mau menyakiti Changmin jika bersama dengan Yunho hyung" lirih Junsu Yoochun membawa Junsu dalam pelukkannya.

Yup, mana mungkin keluarga Junsu mengganggu pengaruh besar seorang Jung Yunho pada perusahaan mereka. Bagaimana pun Yunho adalah orang berkuasa dalam saham keluarga Junsu. Jadi, jika Changmin bersama dengan Yunho kemungkinannya akan sangat kecil.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Yoochun menatap Junsu yang matanya sudah memerah. Junsu hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan berbicara pada orang tuamu dan aku pastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku akan meminta bantuan Yunho" yakin Yoochun.

"Jangan, Chunnie... Biarkan semua ini seperti ini dulu. Aku belum siap, Yunho hyung mengetahui semuanya tentang Changmin" bisik Junsu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu sampai siap" Yoochun kembali memeluk Junsu.

**T.B.C.**

**.**

**.**

**My Facebook : Yoori Michiyo**


End file.
